


Voltron prompts

by Klance_is_love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Langst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance abused, Langst, M/M, Mostly Klance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Shiro is mean in a few sorry, Sick Lance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), just so much Langst, lance hurt, lance sick, lance’s family - Freeform, protective keith, voltron prompts, why do i do this to my son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_is_love/pseuds/Klance_is_love
Summary: A bunch of voltron prompts mostly centered around Langst and klance1.the team goes to the underwater world2.sick lance3.lance ignored4.sick lance part 25.keith tells everyone he is galra6.lance hates fighting7.Kuron?8.personality9.Some one help lance10.someone help lance part 2 (chapter 11)11.Lonely...but not forever (chapter 12)12...happy birthday... (chapter 13)





	1. The team goes to the underwater planet

Prompt:The team goes back to the underwater world but no one other lance and hunk know about what happened to the two of them when they all got separated in that wormhole because no one told anyone else about what happened other than Keith and Shiro letting them know that shiro was hurt than putting him in a healing pod. (Also they meet pidge outside of the planet and she didn't focus on it too long and didn't remember exactly what it looked like)

\----------------------------------------------  
3rd POV

The Voltron crew and team had just finished fixing the ship after an attack from zarkon but they were still having some malfunctions when a red light was flashing allura and coran looked up from their work and dashed over it was the signal for a planet in danger allura turned on the  coms and said "everyone get to your lions we have a planet in danger I'm going today" ever once in a while she would join the paladins on missions just in case it was a false call, everyone shot up and ran to their lions once in and out of the castle the castle started flying towards the planet.

Lance's POV

I look at the planet with worry because unlike the others except hunk I've been here before when we were all separated in the wormhole but hunk doesn't remember most of what happened because of the spell of the bakku.

 

Once we got close enough Shiro cut a hole in the ice so we could get down he was the first on down we landed at the bottom allura was in black with Shiro so she could come and talk with the people as well, I landed blue just after Keith landed red lion and we all exited our lions coran was still up in the castle.

Once we all excited out lions to look around for danger or galra when a mermaid swam quickly over and said "travelers what brings you here" allura smiled while everyone other than hunk and I looked at her with wide eyes Allura said "I am princess Allura and these" she gestured to all of us "are the Paladins of Voltron we got a distress signal from here and came to check it out" the mermaid looked at all of us eyes staying staying slightly longer on hunk and I and said "well there is no problem here but why not you all join us I'm sure the queen would be honored to meet you" allura smiled and said "that would be lovely"

 

the mermaid smiled and said "oh I forgot to mention my name is florisa" (a random oc) we all smiled and followed her Keith 'swam' next to me and grabbed my hand I squeezed my boyfriends hand and Keith squeezed back he smiled at me I smiled at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When we got to the city we saw mermaids and merman swimming around,most of them would look at hunk and I and smile and wave, I wave back occasionally the others just look ahead except for Keith he is still holding my hand and will smile over at me ever once and a while I smile back and squeeze his hand lightly, he looks at me and asks "are you okay?" I smile he always ask's that before any meeting because he know these sometime bother me because I have to sit still for a long amount of time and all that stuff " Yea" I respond

We make it to the castle along the way Florisa was telling us about some of the history when she said a line that made my head snap up at "actually we were just saved a bit ago from the amazing people from the other planet" she had looked at hunk and I we both flushed lightly though hunk flushed more than I did Keith and Allura looked at her curiously and Allura asked "if you dont mind me asking who exactly saved...." she didn't get to finish because we had reached the castle and the Queen came out with to other mer-people and she said "welcome I am Queen Luxia" and smiled and gave a nod the other two mer-people I recognized as Blumfump and Swirn the two that have saved me from the castle/queen (hope you understand what I mean)

 

they smiled and Blumfump said "I am Blumfump and this" he motioned Swirn "is Swirn we work for her majesty" that's when things went from calm to crazy Swirn was looking at all of us and her eyes landed on me and her eyes lit up and she said "Lance! it's good to see you and hunk are in good health" and she swam over and hugged me the others looked confused though keith looked slightly angry allura eventually got out of her small shock of seeing that we knew each other and said

 

" do you guys know each other" curiosity laced in her voice Swirn smiled and nodded "the great one and hunk saved us from the Bakku" all the mer peoples eyes were so bright and happy everyone else looked so shocked I had flushed lightly from being called great one hunk had flushed from the praise, keith looked at me in shock for a second before he smiled lightly and said "well i always knew you were a hero" my light flush was now very very red Pidge snickered at my expense and shiro lightly rolled his eyes at his little brothers actions hunk was smiling

 

Allura turned to queen Luxia and said " hello your Majesty I am princess Allura of Planet Altea and I see you know two of the palidans but this is pidge of the green lion, Shiro of the Black lion and Keith of the Red lion it is nice to meet you" she had gestured towards the paladin's she mentioned,she also did a bow at the end, The queen smiled and bowed back and said "Princess Allura it is a pleasure to meet you im sorry about you planet it is wonderful to meet the rest of the paladins we have heard about Lance had talked about all of you with so much love and wamth" at that line lance and hunk chuckled lightly (also lets just say lance had talked about the team while waiting for pidge) everyone looked at lance, Shiro and Allura looked proud pidge looked slightly shocked but mostly embarrassed, and Keith looked at lance with a look of adoration and love "it will be great to see the things he said about you guys be true" allura smiled and gave a short kind nod as Luxia said "would you like to come in for some food and entertainment we an give you air bubble that will allow to swim around without any helmets and eat with no proplems" allura smiled and said "that would be lovely thank you" we were all giving the air bubble everyone looked at them curiously except hunk and I keith grabbed my hand as we swam in I smiled his way he smiled my way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

words 1203

Hello everyone I hope you like this first chapter I will try my best to get the next chapter soon around a week or so again hope you enjoy this prompt fan-fiction also if you ever want a part two of any of these than just leave a comment and I will get it out as soon as possible. lol this one had like no langst but like all the rest will probably  
Words 1278


	2. Sick lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets sick and Keith is the only one to notice but lance is so feverish that he thinks everyone is mad at him and that he needs to work harder as a paladin if he wants to stay a part of voltron

Lance's Pov 

 

I woke up and the first thing I realized is that today is going to be horrible, I had a headache and I was shivering now you may think oh well it will probably go away once I get dress and stuff but I was in the training room right now with the others and I was sweating and shivering and cold which doesn't make sense normally I would tell the others but I had already messed up a mission earlier this week and I didn't want to be more of a burden than I already was so I sucked it up and realized it didn't matter that training was more important and I needed to get better I shook my head and refocused. 

 

 

 

"LANCE!! Pay attention" Shiro shouted at me "sorry" I said back quietly and got in position and started shooting.

 

 

But as the training got longer it got harder to pay attention and to shoot my shots started leaning more to the side and my vision was getting fuzzy every minute feels like its an hour and it's getting harder and harder to continue all I can think about is trying to be the best for the team and doing well but I keep messing up and Shiro keeps yelling at me Pidge keeps giving me these annoyed look I think because I keep messing up which makes her mad because she wants this done too but she has a more important reason being sick shouldn't matter she needs to work on her tech stuff so she can find her dad and brother. Hunk at the beginning of the training would give me encouraging looks but know he was to busy working on my slack i'm leaving.

 

 

all of them when my shots miss dang it I need to work harder and stop missing I had just missed a shot and it hits near shiro's Galra arm he looks at me eyes narrowed and yells "LANCE STOP MISSING PAY ATTENTION AND START TRAINING ON YOUR OWN TIME AS WELL!!!" I gulped and said quietly "yes sir" and tried shooting again what shiro didn't know was that I come in every night and train for hours god its not enough I need to get better if I don't they will kick me off the team and I will truly be useless, I will not be able to help anyone not that I'm able to do that much ether, I shake my head and do my best not to cough and get the others more mad than they already are.

 

 

after another half hour of training shiro finally says "okay guys training over" everyone had started walking out but keith had started heading over to me most likely to yell at me until I see his smile when I also see shiro he was smiling at everyone and said good job to each of them but when he got to me his smile fell, I looked down i could already feel his annoyance, anger and glare "lance I want you to stay a half hour longer and train more and I better see some improvement soon or else" he walks out but grabs keiths arm and locks the door with the time lock, I sighed and look down and let out a loud cough I grip the wall as a lean over for the force of this cough, once the cough is over I take large intakes of air and compose myself well i'm in here I may not be feeling well but that doesn't mean I can slack off shiro is right I need to be better and pay attention. 

 

"level 10 start" the simulation starts up and I hold my gun up ready to shoot when the robot is brought up from the ground I start shooting but they are hitting at an 1 in every 20 shots cause I keep coughing and yelling at myself to do better when the robot is in front of me and starts fighting it has a sword I panic as it swings at me I barely dodge and try shooting at him it hits three times in a row i'm proud but I could deferentially do better so I push myself more.

 

Keith's P.o.v 

 

Something was wrong with Lance I had noticed it when he had come into training slightly late not to mention that Shiro was yelling at lance every few seconds of the training, Did no one else notice how pale he was or how he was missing so much lance just doesn't miss and if he does its not often but he was shooting accurately only every ten or so shots.

 

It got worse as time went on I tried to focus on the training but I kept finding myself sending lance worried glances he doesn't notice he just looks more and more tired like he is about to pass out

 

I'm about to say something about how he looks like he is about to pass out when I look up and I hear "LANCE STOP MISSING PAY ATTENTION AND START TRAINING ON YOUR OWN TIME AS WELL!!!" from shiro my eyes widen I see the fear on lances face but I see that crumble into self hate before he looks down and says so quietly that I can barely him say "yes sir" but I could tell he did training out of group training I try and say something to shiro but he ignores me the minute I say lance's name other than saying "Lance needs to work harder" with a scowl on his face

Anger rushes through my body how dare shiro say that about lance, Lance obviously works hard even when not talking about training, he tries hard by helping all of us when we aren't 100% after battles and makes jokes to lighten the mood cause he is great at reading the mood and knowing how to help best. 

 

I hear shiro say "okay guys training over" and then we all start to walk out I start to head over to lance to make sure he was okay I put a smile on my face because I know him well enough to know that if I don't smile he might get the wrong idea that I might be mad at him, Distantly I hear shiro saying good job to everyone including me but I don't answer I almost reach lance when I hear "lance I want you to stay a half hour longer and train more and I better see some improvement soon or else" my eyes widen as I start to send him a glare but it falls flat when I see lance's face he looks like his world has ended even more anger washes over me when I feel shiro grab my arm and drag me out he locks the door and we end up in the commons the other are some were else

 

"WHY DID YOU LOCK LANCE IN THE TRAINING ROOM" I yelled at him anger clearly in my voice, he looked shocked that I yelled at him before he composed himself and said "Lance needs to work more he was falling behind and if he doesn't get better some things will have to change" he said it with such a strait face it made me angrier my hand clenched and said "SOMETHING IS OBVIOUSLY WRONG WITH LANCE TODAY WAS I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED HE LOOKS SICK" I yelled loudly and glared hard at shiro he seemed like he wasn't even affected like it didn't matter and said "then he needs to work even harder to catch.." before He could finish I slam my fist into his jaw

 

I walk off without looking at his face and head towards the training room.

 

Lance's P.O.V

As I kept training it got harder to breath when it happened the bot landed at hard kick into my stomach I hit the wall and let out a loud gasp and curled up into myself from the pain when I heard the door open and a loud shout of my name I recognized the voice but couldn't place it as I looked up everything was fuzzy but I was able to focus and I saw keith almost right in front of me he must have turned off the level because the bot was off he slid over in front of me and quickly rapped his arms around me and place half my body into his lap if I was more aware of what was happening and not have everything dizzy I might have blushed at the fact that my crush was holding me in his arms

 

he was yelling something at me I think he was yelling at me but I wan't sure when I start letting out a strong cough "it hurts to breath" I accidentally wimper out god keith must think i'm such a wimp. 

 

Keith's P.O.V

my eyes widen as I open the door to the door to the training room I see lance being kicked in the stomach into the far wall I quickly yell "END TRAINING SEQUENCE" running over I yell "LANCE" I see him look up when I finally get there I rap my arms around him to re-potion him so he is half way leaning onto me so he can breath better "LANCE ARE YOU OK WERE DOES IT..." he starts coughing violently worry fills me as his cough starts to end I faintly hear him say "it hurts to breath" my eyes widen as I finally reach my hand up to his head and barely touch it before I let out a hiss and retract my hand I look at lance and say "lance your burning up" he looks at me with confusion and says with such a tire pained voice "but its so cold" and to add to it he lets out a shiver worry and fear run through me "Lance why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well he sinks into my touch as I rap my arms tighter around him and he says " I n... needed to get bet..better" he let out small coughs during the sentence I pick him up as I say "Okay lance first off your an amazing fighter and pilot and second I'm taking you to my room to get better" he leans into my touch as we walk across the training room and he asks " what about shiro?" I smile lightly down at him and say "don't worry about it if he gives us any beef I will deal with it, why not you try and get some sleep" he nods and starts to close his eyes while I was talking he would cough and I would worriedly tighten my grip on him not tight enough to hurt but still.

 

When we get to my room I lay him on the bed and put the blanket over him go to the bathroom each bedroom has connected to it and grab a wash cloth and get it wet with cold water get one of the cups they have near the sink and fill it up I place the cup of water on the nightstand and place the wash cloth on his forehead, I sit next to him and rap one arm around his shoulders so his head leans on my shoulder. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone 1944 words not including the end part I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and If you ever want a part 2 of any of the prompt I will do my best to get them out as soon as possible.

1985


	3. Lance ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets ignored and pushed away by the rest of the team when he is just trying to help. Keith comes back in shock to see this and is not pleased by what he see's

Prompt:lance gets ignored and pushed away by the rest of the team when he is just trying to help. Keith comes back in shock to see this and is not pleased by what he see's

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person P.O.V 

 

Lance sighs as he looks around his room remembering how Shiro, Allura and Coran are working in stuff for the coalition and Pidge, Hunk and Matt are working on a new project and probably laughing and having fun.

 

Lance had been alone more and more once Keith left for the Blade of Marmora shiro had been different lately he seems more tense and not acting the same of course lance just assumed it was because of newest time with the Galra he never talked about it, it seemed to bother him too much to talk about so no one pushed him, and hunk had been spending more time with pidge more often of course he couldn't blame hunk lance wouldn't want to hang out with himself ether and even if they all did hang out just the three of them it hadn't happened in a long time due to them getting an upgrade hunk had joked about Matt being 'lance 2.0' and that's what it felt like lance had seen how well they all get along and he had to admit they looked so much more happier without him so he tries not bother them as much 

 

Lance got up from his game he had been spending more and more time playing his games or training since he had nothing else to do of course every day he would see if they ever needed help or wanted help usually it was no but he still hoped there was some way he could help the others in some way.

 

As lance made his way to the command area he became more nervous as to what to say he didn't want to bother them but he couldn't stand being alone much longer

 

he opened the door to the command room and saw Allura standing next to her station and walking over towards the others there was info on the screen Shiro and coran were quietly talking to her about what they saw but they looked up when the door  closed

 

Shiro gave Lance an unimpressed look and said with an annoyed look "what do you want lance" lance fidgeted before taking a breath and said "c.can I help in any way" Allura and coran had gone back to working while shiro  let out a tired sigh "no lance we don't need any help why don't you go and bother someone else" shiro had said tiredly though lance heard his quite "that's all you seem to be good at"

 

lance had frozen fear that all he would be good for was bothering others flowed through him what if he never got better at anything, what if they kicked him off the team and called Keith back to take lance's spot, lance would be happy Keith would be back but what if they leave him on an empty planet and never come back because he isn't good enough for them and they need someone better so they get someone like Keith 

 

while lance was having his internal attack shiro got more annoyed that he was just standing there he glared at him and said "is there anything else because we are busy doing important stuff unlike you" lance gulped and said "no sir sorry" and was on his way out when he heard shiro say "lance wait" lance perked up in hope "yes" shiro said "would you happen to know the date?" lance eyebrows furrowed and "it's probably around October 23, why?" shiro got a small smile and said " i thought it was getting around then it's the day we would celebrate Keith's birthday so later we will send a message or something"

 

he then turned away from lance, lance was so caught up with the fact that today was Keith's birthday he had stopped thinking about what shiro had said earlier, Lance walked out of the command center and started heading towards Pidge's work shop area 

 

once he got there he poked his head into the room and saw them all laughing and working, Matt looked up and said "oh, hey lance" pidge and hunk looked up as well "hey" they had both said "you want to join us" Matt asked but lance could tell that it was more of an awkward  invite but he couldn't help the pure hope that someone would actually want to hang out with him 

 

that only lasted for a few more seconds before pidge scoffed and said "hate to break it to you Matt but lance doesn't understand this stuff it just flies over his head" she let out a small laugh hunk let out a small chuckle but lance, lance was frozen no one did want to hang with he though he pulled a large smirk on his face and said "yea this stuff makes no sense plus I don't want it cramping my style" pidge rolled her eyes and said " yes lance it would be so bad if you actually started understanding this stuff" Matt shrugged and just said " well bye than" as lance started to walk out 

but once he closed the door he slide down on the wall and curled slightly up and put his hands over his ears and clamped his eyes as tears pushed past his def-fences and leaked down his face as all lance could think about was how no one wanted him around and that they were all better off with out him hovering around them, as he wipes away his tears he thinks about how he must seem so dumb to the others and bother them so much if this is so normal that they don't even seem to notice how lance is never around or that they got so annoyed by him that they were more than happy to have him not around as much

 

lance pulls himself up off the ground and makes his way towards his room, as he enters his room he falls onto the bed and curls up trying to think his mom used to say  'when you are feeling bad just try and do something to help others it will in turn make you happy' she had said it with such a sure smile lance trusted it but now as lance was curled up in a ball on his bed millions of miles away from his family and also miles away from the person who made him the happiest, Keith was doing more important things anyway 

 

'WAIT' lance thought shiro had said that today was Keith's birthday maybe he could send a message to Keith, it might help lance quickly scrambled to get the phone pidge had made for all of them so if they weren't wearing their helmets they could contact one another and quickly went to the calling area and scooted towards the back of his bed legs up against lance's chest as he pressed call and held the phone up to his ears as he listened to the song pidge was able to find some how lance was never able to figure out all he new was that his sister Veronica had listened to the song a lot and it was called 'black parade' and it was totally an emo song so it fit Keith perfectly

 

the call ended and all he heard was Pidge's voice come through and say "the paladin you tried to reach is unavailable" the call ended and lance looked down and clutched the phone to his chest when he felt the phone start to vibrate against his chest and "black parade' song start to play Lance's eyes widened and he quickly answered and placed the phone by his ear.

 

"lance you called is something important happening" Keith's voice came through the phone and lance couldn't help but smile he hadn't heard Keith's voice in so long it made him so happy

 

"kinda but it doesn't have to do with the battle against Zarkon I just wanted to tell you something" Lance said at first with a calm tone but at the end he sounded nervous 

 

on Keith's end he blinked and said "what did you need to tell me?" Keith had heard the nervous tone lance had at the end of his sentence 

 

"I uh just wanted to say happy birthday" Keith froze but the ship he was in that was currently on its way to the castle of lions jerked a bit and he got out of his mode  

"it's my birthday?" Keith said with such confusion

"uh yea October 23 right?" 

"yea" Keith said back "hey lance you should know i'm in a ship.." Keith would have finished his sentence but Lance had cut him off and said

"Oh, so sorry Keith I didn't mean to distract you from you mission" 

Keith let out a soft worried chuckle lance didn't usually act like this and it worried him 

"no lance its fine i'm actually not on a mission i'm on my way to the castle" Keith could hear the shock from the other line when he heard a small 

"really" there was so much hope in the words he furrowed his eyebrows and said "yup I actually see the castle in sight, the blade has let me get a bit off time off on my request" 

"KEITH! that's great I can't wait to see you again!" he heard Lance all but shout, Keith couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Lance's happiness and joy 

 

"uh sorry" he heard the slightly embarrassed tone in lance's voice 

"lance it's fine there is no reason to be sorry" 

 

they both were just smiling for a but before Keith said "well I am pulling up to the castle so i'm going to hang up and talk once we get face to face if that's fine with you" 

 

"yea" lance had said it with such an adoring tone that made Keith smile and say "see you in a bit" with a tone of adoring tone as well "yea" lance answered right as the over com came on and Allura's voice said "everyone to the bridge we have someone coming get here as quick as possible" and the over com turned off lance said "well that's my cue see you in a few seconds"  "bye" Keith said and Lance hung up the phone and ran to the bridge so much joy in his step he would get to see Keith again 

 

once he reached the bridge he slowed down and entered they all were there and shiro glared and said "what took you so long" lance gulped and said "sorry" "you better be" shiro responded "Okay everyone, for the next few days we have someone you all know joining us in the castle" Allura said with a smile Matt, Pidge and hunk were standing off towards Shrio with Allura and Coran while Lance stood a good distance away and looked so happy as he kept giving the door looks "Lance are you paying attention" shiro said coldly and with a glare lance froze and said "yes, Allura was telling us that we would have a guest staying with us" shiro nodded and everyone turned back to Allura and hunk asked "who is the guest" Allura smiled and said "it is..." 

 

but lance had tuned her out before she had answered because he was standing near the door he had heard it open it wasn't loud but over the last bit of time Lance had become more aware of stuff like small or soft sounds and all his senses

 

Keith was walking down the hallway towards the bridge when he hears a annoyed voice coming from shiro say "Lance are you paying attention" and it made his eyebrows as he barely heard Lance's small quite response of "yes, Allura was telling us that we would have a guest staying with us" he only heard it because of his Galra genes that had enhanced hearing it was so unlike lance and shiro it made him confused but Keith opened the door but and saw Lance standing a good bit away from the others but the second the door opened his head quickly turned to were Keith was a large smile on his face he heard Allura saying his own name someone must have asked who they were talking about he saw lance quickly but quietly rushing over and grabbing his arm and lightly closing the door "Lance?" Keith said confused but then felt arms rap around him in a hug 

 

Keith rapped his arms around lance as well a small smile on his face and he smiled into his hair "Hey lance" Keith said fondly "Hey Mullet" Lance said with such fondness that Keith couldn't help but smile he felt lance stiffen for a second before he untangled himself from Keith, Keith could tell lance wanted to still be hugging but lance obviously needed to say something "well first" lance started "happy birthday Keith, second we should probably bring you in i'm sure Shiro wants to see you" Keith smiled at first but frowned at the mention of Shiro he still remembered what Shiro said to lance and the tone it was like he didn't even trust lance it confused Keith 

 

"afterwords want to hang out" Keith asked Lance, Lances smile was to hopeful to be normal was all that Keith could notice "Yea! that'd be great" Lance replied with such joy 

 

Lance opened the door to the bridge and Keith said thanks to him as lance walked in slightly behind Keith

 

Keith walked in and saw shiro walk up and say "Keith it's so good to see you" he had a large smile on his face it made Keith slightly uneasy as Shiro pull him into a hug, all the others smiled and greeted Keith and welcomed him back but Keith heard quite talking he looked over and saw Lance looking down at his shoes as Shiro's arms were crossed and glaring down at Lance, Keith was able to catch the the conversation "Lance seriously you can't be selfish like that and just take Keith away from us we though he could have been in trouble and you just disappeared what if we needed to form Voltron and an Galra ship came and you were just gone that would be on you" Keith's eyes widen and then narrow as he looks at Shiro with anger he see's lance look down and say "Sorry sir" shiro walks towards the others Keith stalks over towards lance grabs his arm he see's lance eyes widen and say "K..Keith wh.. what are you doing" shock was clear on his face Keith makes sure to say what he says loud enough for shiro to hear "You and I are going to go and hang out because I don't know what is going on here but you deserve a break" Keith slams the door open walk them out and slams the door closed and walks them to Keith's room quietly opens the door and freezes when he see's that the room is clean like it doesn't have any cobwebs and the bed looks like it has been recently been used 

 

Keith looked at lance and see's him looking embarrassed and Keith walks them to the bed sits down and pulls lance down on his lap and raps his arms around Lance and asks "how long has shiro been acting like that" he feels lance suck in a breath before saying "it started about a week after you left for the Blade of Marmora" Keith let out a dangerous growl, Lance eye's went wide and said "Keith it's fine really" "NO IT"S NOT" lance froze at Keith's shout "It's not okay that he glares at you all the time and snap at you" "..Lance how often are you around the others" Keith  felt lance stiffen and say "Not often usually i'm ether in here, my room or the training deck they don't want me around" Keith let out a angry growl and said "I'm not leaving you" Lance's eyes widen before he melts into Keith's touch and lets out a small sob and before you know it Lance is full on sobbing and thanking Keith and hugging him all while Keith held lance as close to him-self as possible with out hurting him and rocking him back and forth.

 

Keith and lance later fall asleep with Keith leaning against the bed board with lance curled around him, after that night Keith decides to stay for lance and to figure out whats going on with Shiro and the others.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2790 words, hope you all enjoyed this chapter 2800 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter the 2nd part to the sick lance prompt that was asked for will be posted later sometime before Monday the punctuation might not be best on this one I just wanted to get it out to you all but the ones after this all will have had time put into the punctuation


	4. Sick lance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of the sick lance I did a bit ago

Prompt: in part one we see lance sick and in this one we all get to see Keith taking care of lance and dealing with shiro because you can't change my mind that Keith would be an overprotective child (it's mostly fluff)

 

3rd person p.o.v

Keith took lance back to his room bridal style, lance had clung on to Keith when he had picked him up, lance had rapped his arms around Keith's neck and buried his head in his shoulder. 

 

Keith would look down at lance every once and awhile to make sure he was okay as he walked him to his room.

 

Once they reached Keith's room Keith had laid lance down on the bed and went to the closet and grabbed lance three extra blinets all the paladin's had and carefully placed them over and around lance and then walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, lance had ended up curling up in to a ball under the covers once Keith left because he was cold Lance looked up a bit at the sound of water only to hear it turn off a few seconds later and place his head back into his legs and close his eyes, Keith had turned on the sink and reached over to grab a wash cloth and places it on his hand and get's it wet and turns off the water, he squeezes the extra water out of the was wash cloth and walks into the room to see lance curled into a small ball.

 

Keith lightly grabs lance's hand and said "lance honey I need you to lay flat on your back" both lance and Keith didn't seem to noticed that Keith had called lance honey, lance looked at Keith with a tired expression but does as told Keith place's a small kiss on his forehead and thanks him, Keith lays the wash cloth carefully on lance's forehead and ran his hand lightly through lance's hair 

 

Keith stands up but lance grabs his arm, when Keith looked back he saw a worried look on his face, "whe..ere are you going" lance had coughed out he had to stop at the beginning to let out a small cough, Keith smiled lightly and crouched next to the bed and said "i'm just going to go and grab you some water and anything else you need" Keith had moved his hand around a bit so as he talked he could rub small little circles into lance's hand, he had felt lance let go of Keith's hand and say "thank you, Keith" he gave Keith a small thankful smile, Keith smiled back and said "any time, Lance" and placed his hand lightly on lance's head as comfort, lance leaned into the touch "okay be back in a moment" Keith said "okay" lance responded with slight worry 

 

Keith walked out of his room after giving lance a reassuring smile and started heading towards the kitchen to grab the water and a bowl or bucket in case lance needed to puke at some point along with anything he saw and realized he needed. 

 

Keith enters the dinning room to see it empty except for the mice who look up from the goo they were eating on the table that was left in a spoon Keith knew lance leaves on the table in the morning for them because that's just who lance is and it makes Keith smile every time, Keith walks towards the kitchen door and it automatically opens up for him using some type of sensor thing.

 

Keith walks towards the cabinets that hold cups, water bottle's,canteens, bowls and buckets Keith opened the cabinet door and looked through the selections until he saw the canteens at the back and moved the water bottles,buckets and cups carefully as to not break anything and grabbed three canteens and pulled them out along with and clear white bowl that was pretty big big but not to big, Keith closed the door and walked over towards the water machine in the corner of the room.

 

As Keith started and finished filling up the first canteen the clasped it and started to unclasp the second canteens lid the door the kitchen flew up and Shiro entered and smiled at Keith before he noticed the canteens and gave Keith a weird look.

 

Keith on the other hand was glaring hard at shiro but tried to concentrate on his task of taking care of lance when Keith felt a hand on his shoulder, He turned to shiro with a glare and said "What" with annoyance and anger clear in his tone, but it seemed like shiro just  ignored it and said "Hey!, Keith that's a lot of water canteens why not we put them to use and go for a bit of training" Keith glared hard keith was still mad because did shiro really forget what he did earlier that day, and how Keith had yelled at him about it already, Keith fist tightened around the canteen currently in his hand as it finished getting filled up

 

Keith clasped the top and set it down and turned to shiro with a glare and venom in his voice and said "No" before turning back to his task and unclasped the third and final canteen and started to fill it as well.

 

Shiro blinked and said "Keith? is everything okay you seem off is this about earlier today? honestly it's okay if you don't want to apologize about over reacting over what happened and lance got the training he definitely needed it after all" Shiro would have said more but the sound of a canteen slamming into the counter stopped and looked at Keith in shock

 

Keith had finished clasping the third canteen as shiro had started talking but near the end he got to angry at shiro's words and slammed the canteen next to the other two and turned and glared hard at shiro and grabbed the front of shiro's shirt and tugged him close, anger was the most obvious thing you would notice if someone had walked in next it would be shock and the shock all coming from shiro as his eye's had widened as Keith let out a dangerous growl and said in a low scary voice"Shiro I swear if you don't stop insulting Lance and there is nothing for me to apologize about if ANYONE were to apologize it should be you to Lance AND lance is an amazing fighter and pilot and WE ALL need training but lance is amazing considering that today he was training while SICK and still did his best because lance is amazing and doesn't deserve the crap you put him through and if I EVER hear or see anything like this again I will NOT be as nice"  Keith finished with a growl and a hard glare set right onto Shiro

 

Keith let go of Shiro and grabbed his three canteens and bowl and walked out before Shiro could say anything else, Keith walked through the dinning room anger was obvious on him because he would be scowling and glaring not to mention with out meaning to he would stomp his feet and if anyone got in his way he usually ended up getting mad at them as well even if they did nothing which was almost always the case, so as Keith walked back to his room the others would be able to know not to come out due to the stomping.

 

Once Keith made it to his hallway he took a deep breath and relaxed his features so he didn't confuse or worry lance, he made it to his room and the door opened to an empty room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd P.O.V) (right after Keith left, in Keith's room)

Lance curled up slightly as Keith left the room and the door closed behind him but Keith had looked back and gave lance a reassuring smile that made Lance smile as well.

 

 

As Lance laid in the bed for a bit he mostly stared at the door hoping to see the door open and for Keith to be walking over to him with one of his smile's he seemed to be using as of lately, that made lance feel all warm and fuzzy inside not to mention lance just loved seeing Keith smile because the boy didn't smile enough or let himself relax to much around others and all lance ever wanted to do was to help Keith the best he could so he started hanging out more with him and found himself starting to like everything about him even his mullet which even to this day lance still teased him about it, every few seconds lance would let out some cough weather it be a bad cough that made it hard to breath and left him gasping for breath or a small one that only hurt his chest. 

 

But that is when everything just sort of crashed as a thought popped into his head 'what if Keith is only helping you because he didn't want to not be able to form Voltron or that Keith only pities you because of what happened during training today and felt obliged to help you'

 

those thoughts made lance curl tightly in on himself with fear, sadness,anxiety and worry lance didn't want to bother Keith but didn't know what to do but his worry's got so bad that he felt like he was going to throw up

 

Lance rolled off the bed and onto his knee's and looked around when he heard stomping that sounded about a hall over, it was probably Keith and he was stomping which meant he was mad and all lance could think was that Keith was mad at lance, lance quickly hid under the bed a soft cough leaving his mouth as he curled up near the corner and had the blanket he brought from on the bed around him and placed the blanket over his mouth so he couldn't bother Keith more than he already was

 

as lance laid under the bed all he tried to do was think of a escape plan he would probably try and escape and get out of Keith's hair once Keith went to the bathroom or something,when Lance noticed that he had left the wash cloth from earlier on the ground he reached out to grab it so there was less clues as to were he had gone just in case Keith for some reason decided to go looking for lance but before he could get it the door opened and he quickly retreated his hand and pulled it close to his chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

   3rd p.o.v (Keith's room right as Keith entered and saw it empty) (Keith's view)

 

The door opened for Keith and he froze as he saw an empty room except for two blankets on the bed that were green and yellow and the wash cloth he had put on lance's head on the ground which meant that lance was some were in the castle sick and rapped in Keith's red blanket. he placed the canteens and bowl on his table

 

"Lance?" Keith said with worry in his voice as he looked around the small room, he walked towards the bathroom and he opened the door to see it empty he looked back into his room and looked at the closet 

"Lance are you still in the room" Keith's voice was racked with worry, Lance who was currently under the bed did his best not to make a noise he didn't want to bother him even if he was confusing lance by sounding worried when he couldn't find him.

 

Keith opened the closet doors to find it empty worry filled Keith as he looked around for lance

Keith started towards the door but let a small glance towards the room when he noticed his bed and looked at the space underneath it with both hope and worry, hope because he wanted to find lance but worry because he really hoped that lance was okay

 

Keith laid down on the floor and blinked as he saw lance curled into a ball tears streaming down his face and letting out super small quiet coughs 

 

"Lance" Keith said softly 

Lance looked up with wide eyes and looked away shame, worry , and fear is mostly got from lance's face he reached under and pulled lance into his arms and said "lance why what were you doing under the bed?" lance seemed to shrink in his arms and started letting out coughs and said "I'm sorry" and started apologizing Keith stopped for a minute and pulled lance closer and said "Shhh shhh it's okay there is nothing to be sorry for don't worry i'm always here for you lance" lance gripped onto Keith's shirt and curled around him Keith lifted him up and lightly placed him back on the bed and lightly sat down next to Lance and pulled the other two covers over them and looked over towards the table next to his bed were he had placed the canteens and bowl and grabbed a canteen and rapped his other arm around lance and moved it up and down in a comforting motion hoping to help lance, Lance had ended up resting his head on Keith's shoulder

 

Keith lightly looked at lance and said "sweetheart can you please take a drink of this water it will help you" Keith smile softly down at lance, Lance had lifted his head and looked so tired but gave Keith a nod, nether of them again had not noticed Keith giving lance a pet name

 

Keith unclasped the lid to the canteen and brought it up to Lance's lips carefully and when lance gave him the thumbs up he tilted it back slightly and then a second later turned it back and clasped it and placed it on the bedside table as lance swallowed the water and Keith lightly pulled both Lance and himself into a laying position and rapped his arms around lance and pulled him close as lance also rapped his arms around Keith and berried his head in his chest as they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

and later on Shrio would apologize to lance and they would make up and it make take some time but lance with the help of Keith and the others would learn to love himself more and Keith and Lance would finally get together and be happy and in love.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2390 words

okay guys let me just say I don't hate shiro he is great and we should all love and appreciate our space dad but I still believe this is Kuron at the time and also I don't think anyone else would have such and effect on lance so sorry, And don't worry there will be chapters with some shiro love sorry and I hope this chapter is easier to read I have been working more on my punctuation so I hope it was okay, Have a Good Day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith telling everyone he's part galra (and lance getting mad at everyone when they start treating Keith differently cough allura cough)

Prompt: Keith telling everyone he's part galra (and lance getting mad at everyone when they start treating Keith differently cough allura cough)  
————————————————————  
Keith pov 

Shiro and I exit the red lion and greet everyone and let everyone know the leader of the blade of marmora Shiro kept sending me looks it was different as everyone was heading to the bridge I said "guys!" They looked over lance was the fastest and responded with "keith everything ok?" 

 

I take a breath and say "there something I need to tell you all" they look at me with confusion and worry I take another deep breath and say "I found out I'm part galra" 

 

allura freezes pidge eyes are wide hunk looks freaked out and I will myself to look at lance because I may or may not like him and I'm worried about his reaction I look at him he looks the same he opens his mouth and says "you just realized this I've know for a long time" everyone looks at him in shock "wh..what!!?" I say shocked he smiles rolls his eyes and says "I mean it was pretty obvious when you were able to close the door latch in the balmara using the galra thing that only works for galra stuff considering that Shiro is the only other person who can do that" 

 

everyone stares at him as I say "why didn't you tell me?" He tilts his head shrugs and says "I thought you knew and just weren't ready to tell everyone" I looked at him and smiled when I looked at the others allura was glaring at me pidge looked curious like she wanted to examine me and hunk just looked scared.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Time skip (some point after the belly of the webalure ep) 

3rd person pov 

Everyone was sitting eating dinner allura still was treating Keith like the enemy, hunk still made jokes about Keith turning galra and galra Keith stuff, pidge looked like she wanted to ask him a million questions, Shiro still keep giving him weird looks and lance, lance didn't treat him any different 

 

 

Allura was talking about the upcoming mission when Keith asked "what do you want me to do?" She sent him a glare and said in a cold tone "you will be going with Shiro" he nodded and looked down before anyone could say anything else everyone felt the table shake as the heard a thud, they all looked up to see lance standing hands slammed on the table glaring at everyone except Keith

 

 allura looked at lance and said "lance is there a problem" he glared hard and long at allura and said "yes there is" in a cold angry tone, it surprised everyone and made Keith eyes go wide as allura says "lance do not glare at me like that, what is the problem" they all heard a dark laugh leave lance before he says " oh I'm not aloud to glare? Am I" she looked at him her eyes narrowed and said "no you're not" 

 

 

they all saw him glare harder at her as he says "your a hypocrite" she looked confused and said "hypocrite?" Shiro looked between the two and said "someone who tells someone to stop doing something but does the same thing" allura looked at lance and says " what am I being a hypocrite about hmmmm" he sends her a harsh glare and says "you told me to stop glaring at you WHEN EVER SINCE KEITH CAME BACK YOU HAVE BEEN GLARING NONE STOP AT HIM!!!" Everyone froze Keith's breath stopped allure opened her mouth to defend herself when lance stopped her by saying "DONT, ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING KEITH DIFFERENTLY ALLURA ALL YOU DO IS GLARE AND SPEEK TO HIM IN A HARSH TONE, SHIRO YOU KEEP SENDING HIM WEIRD NERVOUS LOOKS, YEAH THATS RIGHT I NOTICED, PIDGE YOU KEEP LOOKING LIKE YOU WANT TO AND HAVE STARTED ASKING HIM A MILLION QUESTIONS WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT HE DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HALF/PART GALRA, HUNK you are a good friend but SERIOUSLY YOU KEEP MAKING JOKES THAT OBVIOUSLY ANNOY AND HURT KEITH I KNOW WHY BUT EVERYONE SHOULD NOT TREAT HIM DIFFERENTLY JUST BECAUSE WE FIND OUT HE'S PART GALRA" 

 

 

everyone is frozen in shock Keith's eyes are wide and has a tear running down his face. Lance is panting from his screaming episode coran who had run in right after lance stopped screaming looked confused allura was wide eyed and partly scared whail looking at lance Shiro was in standing shock pidge and hunk are frozen in their seats. Lance huffs and walks over to Keith and says " want to go spar I have some sudden aggression I need to work off" Keith nodded with wide eyes.

Keith pov

I walked out of the dinning room area beside lance I was still in slight shock "lance" I called once we were a good distance away from the others he turned to me and said "yea what up?" I took a deep breath and said "why, why did you stand up for me" his face went slightly red with wait is he blushing and he said " well your my friend and I couldn't stand them treating you different any longer" a blush made it's way to my face as well wail I said " thanks" and hugged lance I felt him smile as he said "anytime" we headed towards the training room and trained after a while we stopped and I said " hey lance " He turned towards me and said " yea, is everything okay" I shifted nervously and then rush forward and hugged him and said "thank you" he laughed nervously and said "for what" I sighed and said "for never treating me differently after you found out I was part Galra" he smiled as he pulled back and cupped my face with his hands a bright blush spread across my face as he said " you mean so much to me and I could never treat you different for something you didn't chose" my eyes were wide I leaned forward and pressed my lips to lance's his eyes went wide before I felt him kiss me back and close his eyes just before I did he rapped his arms around my neck mine rapped around his waist and when we parted he pressed his forehead to mine and said "I love you" smiled and said "I love you too."


	6. Lance hates fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I came up with this one yay  
> Prompt:lance grew up in a family that parents fight and so does his siblings and he got hurt and no one noticed a lot, the team is fighting except for lance and he starts getting scared Keith helps him cause like my otp

Lol I came up with this one yay  
Prompt:lance grew up in a family that parents fight and so does his siblings and he got hurt and no one noticed a lot, the team is fighting except for lance and he starts getting scared Keith helps him cause like my otp 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person pov (a few years before garrison)

 

 

Lance was currently only 10 years old and had seen some bad things in life so when he woke up from screaming he wasn't to surprised just worried and scared 

 

 

Lance crept out of his room with caution as he peeked his head around the corner he saw and heard his parents screaming at each other with his older siblings yelling as well it seemed like they had decided to all yell and scream about many different thing at once because as he listened in he heard many different stories a different one for each person except for his parents they were glaring straight at each other and seemed to be the only one's actually fighting against each other, not that lance wanted that he hated seeing his family fight.

 

 

Lance bit his lip as he contemplated going out or staying and going back to his room and pretend that he never woke up and hopefully they had by than left or stopped fighting which out of the two lance preferred the idea that they had stopped fighting and had gotten on a peaceful note when a smallish grumble was heard but only lance had heard it everyone else was occupied at the moment.

 

 

Lance decided to walk slowly and quietly over towards the kitchen as he was hungry and didn't know what else to do  so he crept into the kitchen as he pushed the stepping stool over towards the cabinets as he heard the family fighting over something lance had tuned them out long ago unless they called his name or if he thought it was important enough to listen and pay attention to.

 

 

He stepped onto the stool and opened the cabinet door and got out a bowl and brought it down after walking towards the refrigerator and grabbing the milk and walking to get the cereal. 

 

 

When a loud crash sounded lance instantly stiffened as he looked over at his fighting family none of them seemed concerned that their dad had just slammed his hand into the table and it was so strong that it broke some glass cup on the table, lance gulped and went back to making his food as he heard the family continue to fight loudly and harmfully.

 

 

Lance always had hated when his family would fight because someone would almost always get hurt because someone acted out it could be small like a slap or bite mark usually from his slightly older brother Marco who was 11 but could be very e mature at times, or it could be worse like glass in a part of the body cause it got thrown and it happened to hit you, usually the worse things happened to lance because his dad through glass often away from the family and it would hit lance and normally no one noticed even when lance let out a loud cry at least when he was younger now if he was hurt he would be silent and just go to his room where his medical kit is and patch himself up.

 

 

Veronica his only sister was waving a book around in anger and when she got really mad she threw it towards the table towards the expecting lance, now the thing about the book was that it was around 600 pages so it was a thick book so when it hit lance in the arm and clattered to the floor lance had let out a startled cry of pain, he quickly looked up and saw his family was still fighting the 10 year old just looked at his arm and saw the start of a bruise showing up the pain was large but he could't say anything because he didn't want anything worse to happen so lance did what he normally did when something like this happened he went back to eating his cereal and wiped his eye's when he felt tears prickling at the edges of his eye's.

 

 

The screaming and fighting seemed to escalate as he sat at the table, when the fighting had first started he had tried to calm them all down with jokes or anything to get them to stop fighting but it never did any good after that they would usually yell at him and he would end up curled up in a ball in his bedroom closet.  

 

but as lance finished his food he slowly got up and pushed his chair in and slowly headed towards the kitchen to rinse out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher, he crept in slowly because he didn't want to startle his family and make them madder than they already were when he felt even more intense pain in his already hurt arm as he was putting his dish away in the dishwasher he looked and saw another broken bottle on the ground but some of it was in his body and arm, lance let out a small wimper of pain.

 

 

Lance quickly went to his bedroom and bent down by the dresser and grabbed the medical kit he sat down on the twin bed he had in his room it had blue blankets and lighter blue sheets and plain white pillow cases, he opened the kit with one hand and  got out the tweezers, gloves, and bandages but like the ones that would rap all the way around the arm and laid them beside himself and put on the glove on one hand and reached over towards his hurt arm and pulled all the larger pieces of glass out of his arm with a wince and small pained sounds leaving him , when lance got all the glass pieces he could get out with out extra help of the tweezers he picked up the tweezers and started pulling out the deeper and smaller pieces.

 

 

Once he got all the pieces out and set them in a small tray he always kept on the end of his bed just in case. he cleaned up his arm and rapped that bandage around it and made sure it wouldn't just fall off, he put everything back and lightly closed the lid to the box and laid it beside his dresser again and picked up the tray and winced at the pain coming from his arm, Lance walked over towards the trashcan in the corner of the room and threw away the glass and placed the tray back to it's original place, Lance walked to the front of his bed and lifted the blanket and crawled under it and laid on his uninjured arm and pulled the injured arm towards himself and hugged it and clenched his eye's shut it a hope to get better.

 

as lance grew up in a house like this he just learned how to stay out of the way he almost never asked for anything and as he  got older, when the family would fight he would just leave and stay out of all the fighting in hopes that it would calm down. he would sometimes just climb up to the roof of the house and look at the stars if it was dark enough, that is when lance had learned about his love for stars and wanting to visit space so when he saw a flyer from the Galaxy Garrison he applied for a spot and magically got in he had talked to his parents and left for the garrison and spent the time trying to become a fighter pilot when he had met hunk his first actual friend he also met pidge a smart hacker kid, Lance had also met Keith the pest pilot from his generation someone who was so beautiful to lance.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3rd person p.o.v (at the castle ship) 

 

 

It was just after a tough battle the paladins all shuffled into the lounge and laid down or sat down except for Keith he leaned against the wall and looked drained, Lance sat down on the  empty couch cause pidge and hunk had laid down on the other and took up the entire thing but a sit area for one person, shiro was sitting in the edge of the couch in the spot hunk and pidge had left.

 

 

A loud sigh left Shiro as he said "well that could have gone better, Pidge, Keith I need you two to  learn to work more as a team" he had crossed his arms at some point lance was just taking in some breaths when he heard shiro say that Keith had scoffed lightly upset obviously but pidge jump in to defend herself. "HEY! wait a minute..." but lance had frozen when she had started to yell at Shiro for just trying to make sure that they worked better as a team, he had froze because it brought back all his childhood memories of his family fighting and him getting hurt.

 

Hunk must have been insulted or something because he suddenly stood up and threw his arm out in outrage and soon they were all fighting except for lance and Keith, Allura and Coran were in the commanding area so they could check for damages and work on other stuff. 

 

 

Keith had looked surprised that the others had started to fight and just blinked and looked at them not sure what to do so he just stood there going over what the best course of action was to do, Little did everyone know that lance was slowly sinking in on himself in fear and worry that someone would get hurt or he would get hurt.

 

 

Lance looked at Keith and saw him just leaning against the wall and looking indifferent and not caring from the looks of it, Lance curled even more into himself when shiro raised his hand up, to lance it looked like he was going to hit someone but it  was really him just annoyed and raising his hand in shock and surprise. 

 

 

Keith looked at shiro's raised hand and saw the annoyance at what pidge said, in shiro's face, Keith sighed and looked away but froze when he saw lance, lance was curled in on himself on the couch but Keith could see his face and saw fear and worry but all Keith knew was that lance was scared for some reason and Keith didn't like that lance wasn't supposed to be scared he was supposed to be happy and care free not scared. 

 

 

Keith walked over towards lance and reached his hand out to put it on lance's shoulder but lance had even more fear in his eye's as he flinched back from Keith's touch, Keith hesitated on what to do should he keep moving forward or should he leave lance to calm down.

 

 

Keith stepped forward and rapped his arms around lance and said "hey shh shhh whats wrong why are you scared" Lance had melted into Keith's touch and lightly rapped his arms around keith as well and held on with all he got, he buried  his head into keith's neck, it was new to lance to be comforted during things like this. 

 

 

Keith looked down at lance with worry and said "hey why not we take you to my room and we can calm down and relax" keith felt lance nod into his neck, Keith stood up and lance rapped his legs around keith's waist, the others didn't seem to notice that lance and keith had started to leave so keith just kept walking.

 

 

When he reached his room the door opened for them and he lightly set lance down on the bed and sat next to him, Keith rapped one arm around lance on his shoulder and started to rub his arm and said "Lance what happened back there?" lance curled into keith and opened his mouth and sighed before saying "I grew up in a family that fought all the time and sometimes it got somewhat violent" Keith's eye's had widened and hugged lance towards himself and said "How violent?" lance stilled and said " sometimes broken glass would be found in my arm or legs but it was always on accident of course they just didn't see me...." lance had said it with such shyness and worry that keith just tightened his hold on lance and said "I will make sure you don't get hurt and no one would hurt you and we would never forget you" lance let out a small sob without meaning to and curled into keith even further and they laid down on the bed with keith rapped around lance holding him and lances head place under keith's chin content at where he is.

\--------------------------

and as time went on the team didn't fight often if ever and if they did keith made sure lance was okay, Keith also made sure lance never felt alone and in turn lance made sure keith always felt included  in everything, later they would announce to the team that they were a couple and things would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter I had the time to work more on my punctuation so I think it was easier to read I post every Friday and Saturday just in case you guys didn’t know


	7. Kuron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and him mom come and visit the castle only to hear 'shiro' yelling at lance and he gets mad and like overprotective.

Prompt: keith and him mom come and visit the castle only to hear 'shiro' yelling at lance and he gets mad and like overprotective.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person P.O.V

 

Keith was currently in a ship with his mom on their way to the castle of lions, once he and his mom had gotten back from the mission they had been on with that weapon keith had talked to his mom and said he had mostly fully joined the Blade of Marmora so that he could find out more about his family and he had asked her why she left, she had hugged him and told him why she had to leave which was because she needed to keep keith and his dad out of trouble and if that meant going back to space and fighting in a war than that's what she would do to keep her family safe, she had apologized and said it hurt her everyday to be away from Keith and his dad, Keith had done his best to not cry but a few tears had made their way down his face when he realized that she didn't leave because of him.

 

So after the talk Keith had decided it would be best to return to Voltron and had asked his mom if she wanted to join him or if she wanted to stay with the blade know keith still would be doing missions every once in a while but he wanted to get back to Voltron, his mom had said that she wanted to come with him but would also be going on mission she would just be staying with Keith and Voltron so she could be with him, Keith had been happy to hear it and was excited to have all his friends meet his mom, the blade had called the castle telling them that Keith would be returning, at the time Keith hadn't asked Krolia yet.

 

As the shuttle they were in pulled up to the castle Keith became more excited he may not show it but he had a small smile on his face, Krolia had noticed and smiled herself thinking whoever was at this castle made her son smile and that all that mattered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Person P.O.V (at the castle a bit before Keith and Krolia would arrive)

 

All the paladins and Lotor were gathered in the main flight deck area as shiro, Allura, and Lotor was telling them about an upcoming mission when Allura said "I know it might not be the best but this mission if successful could finally end the war" everyone in the room was stiff with the amount of tension in the air.

 

Lanced sighed this wasn't the first time they were all disagreeing on what to do and how to plan out the next step to finally end to war. Pidge, hunk, and Lance were on one side of the argument were as shiro, Allura, and Lotor were on the other side of the plan and what they should do Coran on the other hand was down in the docking deck waiting for Keith, only a few ticks after he had left the fighting had broke out and everything became chaotic. 

 

"getting control of quintessence is the most important thing to do if we want to control or stabilizing the galra" Lotor said with a tired tone in his voice he had been pushing the idea for awhile and as tired of saying it lance was way more annoyed and tired of hearing it.

 

pidge groans " BUT! there are still going to be generals who don't want to aline with us and are trying to attack and destroy the coalition planets, That needs to be dealt with first!" she yelled outraged that they aren't thinking, Lance nodded along to what pidge was saying confused that Allura and Shiro would just listen to what Lotor was saying with out questioning what he was saying and would just go along and just run off on this wild goose chase of a plane that Lotor had come up with that might not even work.

 

"once we have the quintessence in our hands the other generals will be on our side" Lotor promised and lance had to say it would be pretty simple to get lost in Lotor's accented and and confident tone but not simple and easy enough to not see what lotor was hinting at.

 

" What about all the planets with PEOPLE on them that could get killed and destroyed in the time it takes us to get the quintessence!" Lance cried out he couldn't hold his worries back anymore he didn't want anyone to die!

 

"it's a calculated risk that needs to be taken" shiro said with and emotionless tone, Lance could tell that shiro was getting annoyed and aggravated again. Lately it'd been like one day shiro could be like he had been before he had been taken for the seconded time he would be nice, caring, and would look out for everyone, strong in a comforting way that made everyone feel safe and patient but than the next day and more often lately he would be cold, aggressive, reckless, along with strong in a terrifying way that made lance scared and worried. 

 

Lance had noticed a while ago that shiro had started to act different and at first lance had just thought that it had to do with Shiro returning from his second time back from his imprisonment with the galra, It had been after Lotor showed up that the rift between the warm shiro and the new harsh one became so strikingly obvious. 

 

"When had it been okay to take calculated ricks with the innocent lives of the people we are supposed to be protecting!" Lance cried out in anger, Lance knew he shouldn't even try arguing with this shiro but lance wanted to protect the people;at the best he's just say fine and do what he wanted anyways, but at his worst.....

"SINCE I SAID SO!" shiro snapped harsh enough to make everyone in the room to flinch back but shiro wasn't done he still had stuff to say "You are one of the most selfish people I have ever met LANCE! You don't actually care about the innocent people, All you want is glory and praise! YOU would be better off joining those galran generals that are against us, AT Lest you'll have plenty of people that have been conquered to bow down to you!!" Shiro yelled 

 

Shocked silence filled to room after shiro's outburst, and as much as lance would like to he truly couldn't blame his friends for not standing up for him, Shiro had been all of their hero they had all placed him on this pedestal of glory, everything he said was trusted and believed. Lance just wished he knew if his friends silence was because of the same awakening horror he felt at shiro's new transformation or them just agreeing with shiro about the assessment of his character... 

 

Lance knew he was and could be self absorbed and occasionally distracted by a pretty face but he would never ever put himself before anyone else not a single person let alone the millions in the coalition. As the silence got louder lance's shoulders sank, he couldn't even find any strength to be angry. Hurt and pain was the most prominent feeling on his mind but was the growing fear that there was something seriously wrong with shiro.

 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Keith's voice was all it took for shiro to calm down he instantly softened and looked at keith and said "Keith it's so great to finally have you here" keith looked outraged and said "WHAT THE QUIZNAK SHIRO" 

lance's eye's widen at the fact that Keith might actually care about lance and wanted to make sure he was okay but then Lance froze and looked down Keith probably was just shocked at the fact that he saw Shiro's transformation all at once, while the paladins had, had time to grow in to shiro's new way's. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3rd person P.O.V (during the fight in the docking deck)

 

Keith and Krolia were pulling up to the castle and keith looked at his mom and said "now my friends don't know that your coming because I hadn't asked you yet so they aren't expecting anyone so just be warned they will probably be confused." Krolia gave keith a small smile and said "That's okay it will be nice to meet the people you have called your friends" keith smiled lightly and pulled the shuttle into the docking deck.

 

Keith and Krolia stepped out of the ship and he saw coran standing with a large smile on his face, Keith gave a small wave and said "hello coran, nice to see your doing well" Coran walked over and pulled keith in for a hug when they separated a tick later coran said "Keith my boy it's so good to see you, and who's this you have with you?" Keith smiled and looked at his mom and said "Coran this is my mom, Krolia, mom this is coran he took care of me and the others while I stayed here" coran looked at Krolia and twirled his mustache and said "it's an honor meeting you Krolia" and stuck out his hand to shake Krolia's hand she smiled and shook his hand and said "Thank you, Coran for taking care of my son while I was away from him" Coran smiled "of course, Now i'm sure Keith you would like to see the others so let's head up to the deck" Coran turned around and started heading towards the main flight deck.

 

Krolia looked at her son and said "I like him" keith smiled and said "Yeah he's pretty cool, Coran cares for all of us and made sure we were all safe" Keith smiled softened at his next words "lance would always call him Space Uncle as a joke because he acted so much like a caring uncle" Krolia tilted her head and said "Who is this lance you speak of?" keith blushed lightly and looked down and said "Lance is... Lance is my friend who is important to me, he made sure I always felt included and made me feel like everyone else he never made me feel like i was someone who was better than everyone else" Krolia blinked as she looked at her son as he talked about lance, keith had such a passion to his voice with so much fondness but she was confused "why would anyone treat you as if you were better than them?" she asked confused Keith sighed and said "I was naturally good at piloting and everyone at the garrison which is a school type thing I was in before I went to space, had notice that I was really good at piloting and everyone tried to become my friend hoping to get me to tell them how to get better and stuff, Lance had made me feel like everyone else with him always challenging me and making me feel included in conversations" Keith had smiled at the end Krolia smiled down at her son.

 

who ever this lance was had earned Krolia's respect. They had reached the Main flight deck door and coran opened the door and they all froze when the first thing they saw was chaotic Shiro,Allura and Lotor were on one side of the room were as Lance,Pidge and Hunk were on the other side of the room when he heard "When had it been okay to take calculated ricks with the innocent lives of the people we are supposed to be protecting!" Lance had yelled at shiro, but Keith knew lance he saw the worry for those innocent live but keith was frozen at the fact that somehow shiro had said they were going to let a bunch of people be killed, Krolia looked shocked as well and coran looked so tired and just sighed and shook his head. 

 

"SINCE I SAID SO!" Shiro snapped at lance keith saw everyone in the room flinch back at his tone, Krolia looked at her son in shock because this is someone her son counted as a friend but saw the confusion and shock on his face, "You are one of the most selfish people I have ever met LANCE! You don't actually care about the innocent people, All you want is glory and praise! YOU would be better off joining those galran generals that are against us, AT Lest than you'll have plenty of people that have been conquered to bow down to you!!"

 

Keith stood there shocked his mouth dropped open, Krolia's eye's widened as she looked at the younger boy who she now know's name is lance, Lance the boy that made her son feel accepted the boy who was worried at people's lives from what she heard when she first entered, Keith saw lance's shoulders sink he saw all of lance's energy leave his body when a low growl left him only loud enough for Krolia and Coran to hear which made them both looked at him as he suddenly said "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT" the amount of anger in his voice made everyone flinch back but Krolia froze when she saw the man go from a monster to someone who was gentle looking, shiro had turned to keith and his entire expression softened as he said "Keith it's so good to finally have you here" Keith glared hard at shiro and said "WHAT THE QUIZNAK SHIRO!" anger was the thing keith mostly felt at that moment, keith saw lance look at keith with at first happiness than sadness and looked down sighed and said "keith, hey how are you let's walk out here" before Shiro or anyone else could say anything he walked by and grabbed keith's hand and lightly pulled him out of the room Krolia blinked and stayed in the room with Coran she felt like it was the best option and that she should give them a minute to talk out there.

 

 

Keith and lance were out side the main deck and walking towards lance's room, on the way there all keith could do was stare at lance based on his reaction to how shiro yelled at him all he could think was that this was not the first time it had happened, once they made it into lance's room lance turned around and hugged Keith and place his head into the crook of keith neck and rapped his arms tight and secure around keith, Keith blinked before rapping his arms securely around lance and walking them toward the bed and sat them down on the bed where lance sat partly on keith with his head still tucked into his neck.

 

"Lance... what was that out there" Keith feel's lance tense up and tilted his head and so he could talk with out problems and said "Shrio,Allura and Lotor had a plan for our next mission that could fully end the war but it risks so many innocent lives and.. and I really should have just stayed quite", a tear fell from lance's face keith pulled lance closer to himself and said " why?" lance sniffed and said "At least then I wouldn't know the truth about the others" lance said it with such a sad voice keith just tightened his grip on lance rubbed his back to encourage him to continue, in a quite voice lance said " I wouldn't know that the others all think i's only a self centered person who doesn't care about anyone else" lance finished with tears running down his face as he sobbed into keith's neck, Keith was frozen as he looked down at lance and lightly pulled him back and placed a hand onto lance's face and said "Lance your amazing the others don't think your any of that, they were just surprised and didn't know that to do, Lance you are so important more than you will ever know, You mean so much to everyone, you make sure I never over worked myself in training, got pidge to get sleep, Helped hunk calm down from his anxiety attacks, and helped shiro with his nightmares before he was an ass" keith said with annoyance lance had a shocked face that had tears streaming down his face"You also did face masks with Allura every week to make sure she could relax, You listened to Coran's stories when everyone else was to tired or was just to annoyed to" Lance leaned on keith and let out a small sob, his head was back in keith's neck and rapped his arms tightly around keith, keith rapped his arms back around lance and said "Shhh shhh it's okay I have, I will protect you" keith had one arm around lance's back and the other on his head. 

 

(around 10 minutes later) 

 

lance was still in keith's hold when they heard a knock on the door, Keith looked at lance and said "want me to get that?" lance just nodded in keith's neck and pulled back slightly and let keith get up, Keith got up and walked over to the door, keith looked back at lance and saw him siting with one leg pulled against his body and he had his head resting on his leg. 

 

Keith opened the door to see his mom, "mom?" he said confused he looked back and saw the shocked look on lance's face once he saw keith looking at him he smiled and motioned to his mom with his head. Krolia looked at her son and said "I just wanted to check on you and your friend and make sure you guys were okay?" Keith quickly looked back at lance than back at his mom and said "were good for now, do you know what happened with shiro?"

 

Krolia looked slightly worried and said "Keith that wasn't your shiro I got your friend pidge to show me some things and we found out that it is a clone" Keith's eye's went wide and quickly looked back at lance and saw him look only slightly surprised but still had a look that said he already had an idea something like this had happened, Keith looked at his mom and said "what did you do to him than" she sighed and said " your friends and I locked him up in that prison cell in the basement area" keith nodded and said "thanks for dealing with him" Keith looked back at lance he was looking down, Keith looked back at his mom and said "Mom this is my friend lance the one I was telling you about" he had gestured to lance, he looked back and saw the shock on lance's face Keith assumed it was because he didn't expect keith to talk about him to his mom, "Hello Lance I am Krolia, it is a pleasure to meet you it is wonderful to be able to put a face to the person my son spoke so highly about" she said with a large smile, Lance's eyes were wide and he had a small blush and smiled "Hi Krolia, it's nice to meet you" lance said with a small smile and a little wave, "Krolia smile and said "well I should leave you to, to whatever you were dong " and walked out.

 

Keith turned back to lance and walked over towards the bed and sat down next to lance and rapping his arm around Lance, lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder as keith asked "did you have a idea that shiro was a clone?" Keith felt lance look down a bit on his shoulder before nodding and saying "Yea I had noticed a while ago that something was wrong with shiro but I thought it was just me over reacting and I didn't say anything I also didn't really think that the others would listen to me" Lance had said it with a sadness in his voice, Keith squeezed lance's side and pulled him closer even though it was practically impossible to get closer to each other, and keith said "Lance I will always listen to you i'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me" Keith felt lance let out a small sob before saying "Thank you" and hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that this one came out late I got super busy so sorry I will also only be posting once a week and that will be on Saturdays, Have a good day! and if you want a part two were keith and lance find shiro and bring him back or something please leave a comment saying you do! also this chapter was 3,404 words so it was a bit longer than normal as a treat for it coming out late.


	8. Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Voltron party and the alien race they save, as a joke will always switch a regular drink of one of the guests that changes their personality, Lance happens to be the guest that drinks the drink but he doesn't change.

Prompt: At a Voltron party and the alien race they save, as a joke will always switch a regular drink of one of the guests that changes their personality, Lance happens to be the guest that drinks the drink but he doesn't change. 

3rd person p.o.v

 

Voltron had just saved another planet and they had all just landed their lions in the docking bay on the castle ship and started walking out of their lion's and to the command deck area to make sure allura and coran are okay

 

Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk make their way into the command deck just in time to see allura smiling over at them and saying "the queen and king of the planet are currently trying to contact us so come over here so we can talk to them. 

 

All the paladins walk towards their area's that they always end up standing in when they are waiting to talk to someone over the communication screen. Lance and Keith were standing next to each other and keith had his arms crossed over his chest lance had his connected behind his back, Shiro was standing in the middle with his hands to his sides, pidge and hunk were standing on the other side of shiro both with their hands to their sides like shiro had his. 

 

The communication screen showed up flashing with a sign that said 'incoming call from the queen of planet Mozeria' allura and coran were standing in front of shiro but off towards the side so that he was still visible and still not blocking lance or hunk who were on the outside of keith and pidge. 

 

Allura answered the call and we got faced with the king and queen of Mozeria, The queen had beautiful blue skin, Green eyes and dark black hair that had a golden crown that had a red gem in the top pillar thing lance observed, The king had purple skin and had gray eyes and dark black hair as well, He had a golden crown as well but it had a red gem at the top.

 

 

Lance smiled politely at them, Allura and coran had large smiles on their face and allura said "Queen Melina, King Zasper It is a honor and pleasure to meet you both" the king and queen smiled back and said "we are hoping to hold a celebration in all your honor for your bravery and strength" everyone blinked, allura smiled "that would be so kind of you we would be honored to go" the king and queen seemed to light up at Allura's words and said "we will be having it in a varga if, thank you" Allura smiled and said "we can't wait to attend" and the king and queen ended that call. Allura looked back at all of us "okay paladins we must get you all suited up for a celebration, Coran can you go fetch the traditional party outfits for us" Coran smiled and said "of course" and made his way out of the room to where ever they kept the outfits that allura was talking about.

 

"It should only take coran a few quintents to fetch the garments he will bring them to your room's why don't you all go and get ready take a shower by than you outfits will be delivered to your rooms so get dressed and be presentable" she walked out of the room everyone followed her but split off to go to their own rooms to get ready. 

 

Lance walked into his room and got a towel and walked into his bathroom and sighed as he placed the towel on the hanging rack, he pulled off his shirt and bit his lip and looked at his half naked body in the mirror he looked horrible he didn't have abs like shiro or keith and he wasn't smart like pidge or hunk and he didn't have anything special about him that made him stand out. Whenever he was alone his 'bad' thoughts always got much louder but when he was with the others it wasn't as loud unless he messed up or something happened that made it stand out and become louder, Lance remembers the first day he had heard the voice he had only be around 11 years old but he still remembers it like it was yesterday. 

\--------------

(The Mcclain house when lance was 11 years old) 

 

Lance let out a small wimper of pain as he felt another kick into his stomach, lance had stood defensively in front of his mother when his dad raised his hand to hit her so lance had run in front with and was the one that got hit, ever since his dad started coming home drunk he had become abusive lance's mother Rosa had always tried to get the kids out of the room when things like this happened but lance had stayed he couldn't stand watching his mother hurt any longer, his siblings Marco,Louis, and Veronica had tried to get him to come with them to the other room but he hadn't and their mother had forced them to go sending them a look that said 'go now or your in trouble' lance had stayed though and Rosa had yelled at her son to get out of the room, lance hand't, Lance's father had hit lance once than just kept hitting him Rosa had run over and grabbed his arm trying her best to make sure her son was safe but he had shoved her off and she fell to the ground and her head hit the table on the way down and she was knocked out on her way down, ever since lance's father had started coming home and abusing his mom he had started placing pillows around the area's that he usually would hit her in case she git pushed to the ground he didn't want his mother hurt her head as well, so he was relived to see that her head had landed on a pillow, he was still worried for his mother but just glade that her head didn't get hurt worse. 

 

His father had hit him hard enough that he fell to the ground in pain, he had started to kick lance in the stomach and yelling at his for being such a stupid worthless son, as his father shouted "YOU SO STUPID YOU CAN"T LEARN ANYTHING YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HELP, YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT THAT SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED" lance's eye's sprung with tears as he heard a new voice say 'He's right, your so stupid compared to the kids at your school and you siblings, your so lazy no one would ever want you, you should just die!' lance's eye's widened as he realized terrified that it was his own voice. 

 

His father sent one more kick his way right in the chest rather than his stomach, turned away and stomped over to the counter grabbed the keys and left. lance had blinked he was in so much pain he tried to move but when he did pain shot through his entire body, but that didn't matter he had to make sure his mother was okay, 'you don't matter just think about it your father only started getting bad once you were born' the voice said lance looked down as he forced himself to crawl over towards his mother, he had gotten about half way when he heard the door to one of the bedrooms opened and his siblings came rushing out his sister ran over to him and started to make sure he was okay, his brothers had run over to his mother to make sure she was okay.

 

their dad hadn't ever returned and the family had moved away to Arizona where lance heard about the garrison and decided that the best thing for him to do for his family was to leave so he couldn't bother them anymore, The voice had become much louder over the years. 

\--------------

(the present in the castle) 

 

Lance looked down and took the rest of his outfit off when 'wow look at that your even uglier than before fatter from the looks of it too, know one could ever love you much less Keith, he's perfect and your so far from perfect' The voice said with venom in it's voice, lance let a small tear fall down his face as he turned on the water to the shower and got in.

 

Once lance was done with his shower he rapped up his arm that he had hurt, and dried himself off and rapped the towel around himself and opened the door to the bathroom that led to his room and seeing some cloths on his bed, he got dressed.

 

His outfit consisted of a white and blue altean suit that fit him perfectly it had long selves thankfully he thought 'not that anyone would care if you hurt yourself other than worrying that Voltron might be affected, all you do is annoy them anyways, they would be better off without you' The voice interrupted his thoughts about the outfit, lance's shoulders slumped a bit, when a knock sounded on the door as he heard Keith's voice filter through saying "Lance it's time to go are you read" lance sighed lightly lifted his shoulders so that he didn't look sad and placed a large fake smile on and opened the door and said "Of course i'm ready, wouldn't want to disappoint all those ladies" and winked before actually looking at keith, Keith looked stunning he was wearing a suit like lance's but his was white and red and he looked amazing in it his eye's seemed to just pop from the outfits color and his hair was pulled into a small pony tail that showed off his neck and jaw and made lance sigh internally at just how handsome and beautiful keith was. Keith sighed and rolled his eye's at lance's comment and just said "come on lets go" and they headed towards the entrance of the castle was where the others were waiting. 

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were wearing what lance and keith were but in their own respected colors, Coran was wearing his normal outfit and Allura was wearing her dress rather then her armor. 

 

"good your two are here it's time to head out, and remember everyone be on your best behaviors and be careful" allura said right before the doors opened and they walked down the ramp were they were greeted with cheering Mozerians, at the front of the castle that they saw was king Zasper and queen Melina who were both wearing beautiful/ handsome outfits that complemented them perfectly, They all walked down the path and bowed to the king and queen as they were greeted by them and headed into the celebration. 

 

\------

It was about 1 hour into the celebration the princess was talking to the king with shiro, something about the Mozerians was that during celebration they would pick one of the guests to use a personality changing drink to make everyone laugh and bond. The queen looked around and spotted the one she was going to use the drink on she remembers he was introduced as lance the pilot of the blue lion. 

 

She smiled and walked over to him with the drink in hand "Hello blue paladin lance" she said with a smile, He smiled back and bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you, you're majesty, you must be doing something because every time I look at you, you seem to look even more beautiful " she smiled and let out a small laugh and said "why thank you but i'm not doing anything special, but I came here to give you this drink we don't want you to get dehydrated with how much energy your using" he smiled and said "why thank you" she handed him the drink with a smile and held her own out and he held his out and both of them took a drink of their drink.

 

over where the king was with shiro and allura they had been talking about the queen and looked around for her until they saw her with lance and saw them both taking a gulp of their drink "ahh so she found the one this time" shiro and allura looked at the king curiously and he saw their confused faces and let out a small laugh and said "at every celebration we give one of the guests from another planet a personality changing drink to help us bond" shiro chuckled and allura smiled and said "this should be interesting" but as they looked at the king they saw a worried shocked looked "what's wrong" shiro quickly asked the king blinked and said "your friend" was all he could get out and they quickly turned and saw lance smiling widely and being super happy, they looked at the king as they saw the queen making her way over there with worry written all over her face, Keith,pidge and hunk had walked over as well because they had all seen their faces and got worried "what's wrong" Keith asked the queen who had made it over looked at the king with worry as they told the three about the drink, they all looked back at lance and Keith said "not to be disrespectful but did you maybe give him like the wrong drink or something" but they could all see the worry that filled his voice and face. 

 

The queen shook her head "no I always make sure to use the right one" shiro looked at the queen and king and said "maybe it's because were human maybe it has a different effect" he sounded nervous, pidge looked at the queen and said "they always know how I am, do you have any extra that we could use on me" the queen nodded and quickly got out the bottle and poured it into a glass and handed to pidge, Pidge took a gulp of the drink before instantly relaxing and smiling and looked at keith and just hugged him. 

 

The others froze at this, pidge would never be like this all their heads slowly turned towards Lance and they saw him laughing with a group of aliens "your majesty, what kind of reaction would the one lance is showing usually mean" the king and queen looked at each other before the king let out a small cough and said "usually it means that the person drinking it is... depressed or is super sad" the queen took off were he left off and added "from what I gathered from talking to him he might have been hiding his sadness or depression with jokes and flirting and stuff like that" all of them looked at lance and keith quickly asked "how long does it last" the queen looked at him and said "about 30 quintents" Keith nodded before he quickly made his way over to lance.

 

"hey" keith said to lance, Lance looked at him and said "Hey!" with a large smile "can I join you?" keith asked and even if lance had said no he still would have stayed "Yea of course" Lance said with a large smile on his face.

 

\---------

(about 30 minutes later) 

 

lance blinked as he looked around he was standing next to Keith and they seemed to be in some sort of conversation he blinked again as the past 30 minutes flooded back into his mind, Keith was looking at him with worry, they were sitting outside on the balcony looking at stars and just talking so lance could have somewhere quite when he was himself again. "Keith" he said and looked at keith, keith gave him a sad smile and said "how are you?" Lance gave a large smile and said "Just fine mullet, what about you?" Keith shifted his position and grabbed lance's hand and looked directly into Lance's eyes and said "tell me the truth" Lance's eye's were wide as he looked at keith and looked down and said "why do you care?" 

 

The voice was telling him that he doesn't care and he believed it how could he not he had been told this stuff for around 6 years, there was no way that keith actually cared about him. 

 

Keith looked at lance before pulling lance into a hug he felt lance stiffen at first before relaxing as keith said "Lance you are the most important person in my life and I don't just say that about anyone, you make me laugh, smile, and happy lance I hadn't been happy for so long, Lance I care because... because I love you" he felt lance suck in a breath and he felt tears on his shoulder as lance quickly shoved him back and said "No you c..can't love me no one does NO ONE COULD!" tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his hands in his lap, Keith was looking at him with large eye's and grabbing lance's hands and saying "Lance.. Lance how could someone NOT love you your so kind to everyone and you except people for who they are or what they are, you have more compassion than anyone I have ever met and lance your so smart, maybe not as smart as pidge or hunk but those to are like freaking some of the smartest people in the universe, You are also smart when it comes to other people, I can't pidge and I both have trouble socializing but you are one of the reasons we get so many planet's on our side because you make them laugh and smile and trust us lance because you're so amazing and talented you are the best sharpshooter I have meet and you pick up skills quickly" by the end of the speech Keith was huffing because he didn't take many chances for air, Lance was looking at him with large tearful eyes and hugged him and said "really?" keith instantly nodded and said "of course, you know I can't lie for crap" a little laugh left lance and they hugged, Lance had his head tucked under keith's and keith had his arms firmly rapped around lance, lance turned his head so he could speak and said "Keith I... I love you too, I never knew how to tell you and I never thought anyone could love me so I never said anything" Keith pulled lance closer to himself and pressed a kiss to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo hope you liked this chapter! See you all next Saturday!


	9. someone please help lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when lance was still on earth he had a boyfriend and the boyfriend had yelled at lance to shut up a lot and made him feel bad (he was a bad boyfriend) and so when they are in space and keith leaves the team lance had no one to talk to so when he tries to talk to the others they are annoyed and yell at him to shut up and you'll see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I can actually post, Hey everyone so yea.. it's been about three weeks not including this one so this is here to say i'm so sorry the first week I was out of town for a strings competition (we won woot woot) and the second week well for that one my depression got really bad and had no motivation to write or really do anything so just going to say sorry for that one and last weekend I was at my grandparents and they don't have WIFI so I couldn't write anything, also I was going to write this mission one from a request but I just don't know how to start it so it might be a bit before I get it out. (also lance gets slapped in the story at the beginning the chaptermjust says 'he was hit' or something like that and I just wanted to give a small warning before hand also this came out a bit late because I got to tired and went to sleep sorry

Prompt: when lance was still on earth he had a boyfriend and the boyfriend had yelled at lance to shut up a lot and made him feel bad (he was a bad boyfriend) and so when they are in space and keith leaves the team lance had no one to talk to so when he tries to talk to the others they are annoyed and yell at him to shut up and you'll see what happens next.

 

Third POV (The past) 

 

The young 15 year old lance was at his boyfriend Nate's house who was 16 he didn't live with his parents anymore because he had an apartment for collage and went when he was younger than most people cause he was really smart , they were watching one of Lance's favorite movies 'Jumanji 2'  and lance was saying "Nate this is the best part like it's amazing!" but he was being loud because he loved this part but Nate got annoyed and yelled "God can't you ever SHUT UP" and lance's eye's went wide before he quickly shut up and started to say "I'm sor-"   "I don't care just shut up" lance looked down and curled in on himself and nodded biting his lip when he wanted to say something but thought it would be best to stay quite. 

lance was loud 

They were going to eat out, at Nate's suggestion of course. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, and Nate had asked Lance where he wanted to go. Lance hummed, smiling and thinking about all of his favorite places to eat out with his siblings.

“Ooh! How about there?! They’ve got really good burgers.” Lance pointed excitedly to a place down the sidewalk. Nate didn’t say anything, prompting Lance to look over at him only to meet Nate's judgmental gaze as it raked up and down Lance’s body.

“Burgers...aren’t those a little, fatty.” Lance subconsciously closed into himself, trying to make himself look smaller as he looked off to the side.

“On second thought, there’s this vegan place I know of,” Lance suggested this time in a small voice. Nate smiled in approval.

“Great suggestion. Lead the way.”

 

Lance was fat.

Nate and Lance had been together for about a year, and about 4 months after Lance's 16th birthday lance broke up with Nate because he couldn't handle it anymore it had been after a small fight with lance getting hit at the end and lance telling Nate they couldn't date anymore and Nate leaving saying that lance wasn't lovable lance didn't tell his family he didn't want to worry them so he kept quite about it and got more to school work trying to get into the garrison when he heard about it and seeing a boy there named keith who lance really liked but kept telling himself he couldn't be with him and no one would ever love him so lance at least attempted to become friends only to have the other boy push him and everyone else away and got expelled.

 

Present 3rd POV the castle about six to eight weeks after keith had left for the blade (Season 4 but sometime after season 5) 

 

Lance had known he was loud and annoying but he really needed someone to talk to and for them to listen to him but it just wasn't happening no one would willingly talk to him they only talked to him if he started the conversation but they always seemed uninterested so one night during dinner after a mission lance had only wanted everyone to calm down and not be so stressed so he tried to make a joke to make them laugh but it made everyone groan annoyed and pidge say "lance we are tired leave us alone and SHUT UP" she hadn't said it loud but it sent lance back to the memories of  _Nate_  and everything _Nate_ had done to lance, so lance's breath had started to pick up from panicking and stayed quite though because he didn't want them to hate him so he looked down at his food letting in and out quick breaths and trying to calm down, so he took a deep breath in and out and looked around and saw that no one was looking his way which wasn't new lately but still he got up and looked down at his uneaten bowl that had very little amount of food in it and put it away he wasn't hungry  and didn't think he deserved the food so he glanced back at the room once more and saw everyone talking quietly and having a good time, he looked down and walked out hands in his pockets and walked down the hall and to his room. 

 

for the next two weeks lance said nothing to the others but one day he had the idea during one of the meetings..

Shiro, Allura, and Lotor were all on one side and hunk and pidge were on the other lance had placed himself on there side as well but it was a bit away from the other two, coran was standing off to the side with a tablet type thing and was writing some stuff down on it for latter "So what will need to happen is we will fly in from here" shiro said pointing to a spot on the table which held a map of the area "And we attack as soon as we see the galra in sight from behind like a sneak attack so everyone stay hidden" He said eyeing lance with a glare at the end it made lance shrink down and nod, Lance wanted to tell his idea but he knew he wouldn't remember it and knew he wouldn't talk to the others cause he didn't want to bother them when he heard it typing Lance looked over at coran and saw him typing when the Idea popped into his head, 'what if i just write what i want to say on a notepad or something and say it out loud later when i'm not with the others so I don't bother them' so he went to Kultanecker to talk and yeah he knows that the cow can't talk back to him but lance needed to get what he wanted to say off his chest, 

 

it happened to be after a bad mission and day where everyone was yelling at lance for messing up even though he didn't do anything though lance himself placed all blame on himself thinking he was the problem, lance was feeling worse than normal thinking he was bothering everyone including Kultanecker and to any other person it would be obvious that the cow wouldn't care but to lance he was so emotionally hurt that he wouldn't think that way so lance asked "Kultanecker I know you can't answer me so keep facing me if you don't mind me o-or turn around from me if you hate me and I annoy you to much" Lance had bit his lip with worry, and so much hope was placed in his eyes kultanecker turned around, Now kultanecker had grown fond of lance in a way a cow could but kultanecker was still a cow so the cow didn't know what he said but he recognized the words 'turn around' and saw the hope in the boys eyes so he turned around thinking it would help, Lance's eye's went wide and he looked down tears prickling at the edges of his eye's this was the last 'person' lance could talk to and now he knows he was bothering Kultanecker as well lance sucked in a breath and said "sorry Kultanecker I will not bother you anymore" he walked out tears running down his face.

 

 His last friend hated him and sure he could try and talk to Keith but he felt like Keith would be mad at him for bothering him so lance did what he thought was best and just talked to himself pacing around his rooms.

 

"And today hunk actually looked at me for longer than a glance it was amazing he didn't say anything but he looked at me and... and pidge and him started another project it seems cool i'm not going to go near it really don't want to mess it up and make them made at me But maybe they might let me see it once it's done"

////

"Today we got a call from the blade Keith looked so serious I hope he is getting enough sleep and food and isn't overworking himself like he did with training when he was still here" lance said to himself while pacing around his room and smiling lightly at the thought of keith before looking down at his hands standing in the middle of the room "Though keith didn't say much he looked worn out I really hope he's okay and has someone to talk to cause like" lance had started to pace again "I know he isn't much of a talker unless he is really passionate about something or something like that I know he likes to talk every few hours and doesn't like being to silent, so I hope he has someone to talk to I don't like the image of him all alone" lance said with a sigh and leaving his room for keith's and walking in Keith room and laying on the bed, recently lance found that he couldn't sleep in his own room without having trouble so he had decided to go the keith's and it really helped so he started to spend his nights there and he also made sure to clean keith's room and make sure it looked nice.

////

Lance sighed as he walked down the corridor towards the room they made for Kultanecker he looked down at the bucket with food and opened the door to Kultanecker's room and walked to the food station and dumped the food in it not looking at Kultanecker, he hadn't visited kultanecker in around a week or two (so it's been 3-4 weeks since he talked to anyone(the cow food lasts for about a week to two weeks)) Kultanecker had missed him in a way the cow could which was a lot so lance didn't notice the cow block the door so when he got up and turned around lance was faced with a Kultanecker that was looking at lance and blocking the door so lance couldn't leave, Lance blinked and said "Kultanecker what are you doing" he was looking at the ground Kultanecker walked forward and lightly bumped lance and lance looked at the cow surprised and said "Kultanecker.... did you miss me?" the  cow nodded it's head and lance's eyes went wide and tears sprung to his eyes and he bent down and hugged the cow with everything he had a smile on his face. 

 

So lance started coming back to Kultanecker to talk and started to spend most his time ether in the training room, with Kultanecker, or in keith's room sleeping. Little did lance know that soon Keith would be returning home with his mother and had missed lance a lot while he was at the Blade of Marmora, It was during one of the days were lance actually had food, lance usually only had food every 3-4 days and it was usually when no one else was around but lance walked in and saw everyone and gulped and got a small bowl of green goop and sat down a good bit away from the other's they were all talking and laughing and having a good time it made him glade that they were happy but couldn't help but think 'they would be so much more happy if you didn't exist or were just gone' lance sighed and looked down, when he heard shiro say "Oh yeah by the way everyone Keith is coming back tomorrow so just letting you all know" Lance looked up shocked a smile making it's way onto his face and looked down at his food thinking maybe just maybe keith might talk to him and he might get to talk to someone and it could be KEITH, keith who was amazing and kind sure he was grumpy at times but he was still so talented and keith and lance had bonded a bit when shiro was captured the second time but then they found shiro and something had happened but no one talked about it and keith left and lance was alone. 

 

Lance smiled down at his food before frowning realizing that he would probably have to sleep somewhere else but that didn't matter Keith was coming Home. 

////

Everyone was gathered in the docking ship area of the castle lance was standing to the back with a smile on his face as he saw keith and another blade member leave the ship lance was confused over who the other blade member was but was too happy to see keith to care all to much. 

Keith had looked at the other blade member and then back to the team and smiled lightly before saying "hey Guys" and waved lightly it made lance's heart skip a beat he hadn't heard keith's voice in so long it held the tone of happiness, and that made lance smile, Keith looked back at the galra and then back to the others and said "This is my mom krolia" and everyone had said congratulations on finding his mom and welcomed him and shiro smiled and said to them "Keith it's great to have you back, and krolia it's nice to meet you" Krolia smiled and gave a small little nod, lance had blinked in shock but smiled keith found his mom lance knew that keith had missed her but lance was worried because he didn't want keith getting hurt because krolia left keith again, pidge looked at krolia and said "Hello krolia i'm Pidge and I the computer person and I pilot the Green lion, this is hunk he is the mechanic and pilots Yellow" Allura had smiled and said "Hello I'm Princess allura I pilot the Blue Lion and this is Coran he pilots the castle" lance smiled thinking maybe just maybe he could talk to them but shiro quickly changed the subject and said "So Krolia why not I give you and keith a small tour I know keith already knows the place but we can show you around" 

Krolia looked toward the boy who didn't introduce himself but saw him looking down she looked back at her son and saw him looking straight ( lol get it, god i'm so weird) at the boy with concern on his face, "Keith,Krolia?" they both looked at shiro "sure that would be lovely" Krolia answered instantly  and they all headed out no one spearing a glance at lance who was still looking at the ground except for Keith, Krolia had been looking forward.

///

 Keith, Krolia and shiro had ended up just doing a bit of training with Krolia just resting against the wall watching her son and Shiro train and giving her son a few pointers at a few points, when the intercoms came on with hunk saying "Dinner will be ready in 30 dobashes so if your training you might want to go and get a shower, also we are having Keith's favorite so yeah, Have a good day see you all soon" Krolia saw her son perk up so quick it made her chuckle lightly as she saw her son look at her and shiro and say "I'm going to go take a shower see you at dinner" shiro also headed out saying he would be taking a shower, so they both left to their own rooms to take showers and krolia decided to walk around.

Lance had been with Kultanecker telling him about what had happened in the hangers when the intercoms had come on he looked at the ceiling and smiled Keith's favorite was also one of lance's favorites, but he frowned did Hunk forget that lance and keith shared the same favorite food or did he only mention Keith because lance wasn't important, It made lance go into an 15-20 minute or dobash panic, before realizing that dinner would be ready soon so he got up and walked out looking down at his feet and turned the corner bumping into a tall figure his eyes flew up and he staggered back and saw keith's mom Krolia "i-i'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" he said instantly she looked at him for a second and said "it's fine, If you wouldn't mind I seemed to have gotten away from the kitchen area would you mind showing me the way" Lance looked at her and said "yeah I can show you to the dinning room" they made their way to the kitchen/ dinning room when lance stopped before the last turn and looked at Krolia and said "Can I ask you something?" Krolia blinked "Yes of course you can" lance hesitated before saying "You aren't going to be leaving keith again are you" it made krolia look at the boy in shock eye narrowing a bit and saying "Why" it made lance startle and quickly say "I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean" lance had started to panic again, it made krolia blink at the boy not having expected to see the boy start to panic when she realizes she hadn't heard what he was saying but saw the boys eyes shifting all over the place as if looking to escape "I swear I didn't mean it like that I just" that caught Krolia's attention his voice had turned small "I don't want keith hurt" it made her look at the boy her hand moved to his shoulder but saw his flinch at first before seeing that she was just putting her hand on his shoulder "I'm not made at you, it's kind of you to care about my son that way- what's your name I don't think I was ever introduced" 

the lance looked at her and said " my name is lance I pilot the red lion" she smiled and crouched down a bit and moved her hand to his head she saw him lean into the touch before lance pulled back to him he didn't think he deserved the kind treatment but to krolia she was trying to figure it out when they heard a door open and lance stiffen and say "The dinning room is just around the corner also could you not tell keith about this he might get jealous" the end of his words were said with a joking tone, and he quickly walked off in to the dinning area, Krolia blinked as she saw her son walk around the corner and say 'Oh hey mom how was the last half hour for you" she looked at her son and said "it was good now lets head in" they both made their way into the Dinning room.

Pidge and hunk were sitting next to each other Allura was at the head with lotor on the seat across from pidge who was next to allura and hunk across from shiro who was next to shiro and coran was by hunk lance had placed himself next to shiro but he looked uncomfortable, Keith looked at the food with a look of pure happiness that made krolia smile as she sat down next to Keith who was next to lance, Krolia sat next to her son rather than across, and smiled as she saw him dig in to the food she herself took a good amount.

Lance looked at keith, Keith was sitting next to him lance it made him happy he felt bad for splitting keith and shiro up but he hopped that he might be able to talk to keith sure he had talked to krolia but that was only to apologize about bumping into her and asking about her leaving keith which he still felt a bit guilty about but he looked down at his plate he reached over for the food after everyone else had and got a good amount before he felt to bad about taking to much food he put more back so when he got a medium amount on his plate he happened to glance at shiro and saw the mans disgusted look at saw him looking at lance and his food, it made lance shrink bit his lip and look back down at his plate and put almost all the food back and only had a super small amount Keith happened to look over at lance to see the small amount and see the stains from before lance had dumped the extra food on his plate and say with a light hearted  tone that lance didn't heat say "wow lance almost done already" he quirked an eyebrow it made lance give out a small laugh and say "uh yea great meal" and smile shyly at keith feeling bad for taking a good bit of keith's favorite meal, keith smiled and lightly nudged lance in the shoulder who smiled at keith as well. 

lance finished his plate fast cause there was like nothing on it and bit his lip, he didn't really eat the other day he had been to excited about keith coming home and before that it had been about 4 days since he last ate so now that it was the 5th day and he was still hungry he went to get more when shiro said "Lance leave some for the rest of us we want food to and this is keith's favorite" he said it with a glare that made lance shrink and look down keith on the other hand tilted his head and looked at Shiro and said "This is Lance's favorite as well and there is more than enough for all of us to have 4 helping each and still have a good amount of left overs" which was true hunk had made a lot for Keith because it was his favorite "it's fine keith" Lance said with a small smile but if anyone looked in his eye's they'd see sadness which keith did and it made him upset lance was allowed to eat and allowed to do whatever he wanted, Keith turned to lance and was about to ask him if he was okay only to see lance pushing out of his chair and putting his dish away his head down and walked out.

Lance had made his way back to Kultanecker because it's the only place he felt wanted anymore, he sat down next to him and said "Keith talked to me a bit, it wasn't much but it was amazing, I also talked to his mom she seemed nice I just hope keith will not be mad at me if he finds out I had bothered her" Kultanecker looked at lance and laid down next to where lance had sat down on the grass.

 

Keith was heading back to his room he was worried about lance but lance had probably gone to bed so he didn't want to wake him up he looked tired earlier, Keith said goodnight to his mother and went into his room, when he had gone to the shower he didn't really look at his room because he was a bit excited about his favorite meal so when he walked in he hadn't noticed that his armor was clean looking as good as new and the room itself looked amazingly well kept, and keith had a feeling lance was the one behind this it made him smile and walk towards the armor his hand brushed it a smile still on his face as he made his way back to his bed and sat down and looked around a bit thinking about how it had been so long since he was last in this room. Keith laid down and shut his eyes to sleep. 

 

When Keith woke up he looked around and up at the clock and saw that It read 1:46 AM he rubbed his eyes and decided he would go on a walk to tire himself out, so Keith got up and stretched and put on his boots that he had taken off before he went to sleep, Keith walked around the corridors when he saw a light coming from the room that held the cow lance and pidge bought while at the Space Mall he walked over towards it and the door opened and keith froze when he saw Lance on the grass curled up and sleeping with Kultanecker a bit away laying on the grass and sleeping as well, Keith walked over towards were lance was and crouched down and ran his hand through lance's hair and sure lance was asleep but he unconsciously leaned into keith's touch.  Lance shifted and his eye's opened and looked at keith for a second before his eye's widened and he jumped back looked at keith in shock, Keith looked at lance eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what just happened 

 

"Lance? what are you doing in here?" lance seemed to not know what to say and just fidgeted before he looked down his arms rapping around his own torso " I came to feed Kultanecker and feel asleep I guess" and keith knew it was a lie so he took a step forward and lance looked up and looked at Keith confused, "Lance, I know that's not true or at least it's not the full truth, you can trust me please just tell me whats wrong" while talking Keith kept walking forward and by the end he was right in front of lance and he leaned forward and pulled lance against himself into a hug, Keith felt lance stiffen before crying silently into his shoulder he could only tell because he saw lance's shoulders start to shake, he rapped his arms around lance and lance rapped his arms around keith in a death grip "Shhh Shhh it's okay your okay" keith lifted one hand to lance's hair and stroked it in a comforting way, keith lightly pushed the two of them to the ground in a sitting position and just held lance. 

 

after lance calmed down a bit keith looked at lance and said "Lance can you tell me what's been going on" Lance took a deep breath and looked down, lance still thought this was all his fault and keith wanted to know what had been going on but lance didn't want keith to hate him like the others did when he told him what had been happening, but Lance also didn't want to tell keith because what if he didn't tell keith and he got mad at lance and never talked to him again, "lance it's okay calm down" Keith said worry clear in his voice lance took a deep breath and said "I'll tell you just keith.... please don't hate once I tell you" it made keith look at lance in surprise and say " lance I could never hate you" lance bit his lip and proceeded to tell keith everything that had been happening but with a twist the lance truly believed he told keith that it was his own fault  and keith listened horrified at what he was hearing at the end lance looked down tears in his eyes and keith suddenly rushed forward and pulled his as close as possible and said "Lance NONE of this is your fault" emphasizing on the none, lance went stiff and said "Bu-but it has to be my fault why else would they not want to be around me" it made keith look at lance so sadly "Because they are idiots" lance rapped his arms tighter around keith and placed his head in the crook of keith's neck. 

 

(If you guys want a part two just let me know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm just saying this again I don't hate shiro I just don't know who else I could use and with all the stuff that happened in season 5 it was the best option and I don't hate any of the other paladins ether I just noticed that they haven't been around lance in the last few seasons so I explored that. also like I only have 4 and a 1/2 days of school and four include finals but like i'm so happy for it to be done so yeah. 4,658 words woot woot


	10. Chapter 11

Hey guys just wanted all of you to know I will most likely not be able to post a chapter this weekend I will be out of town visiting my family and I don't think I will have enough time to finish writing the next part BUT if I can It will be posted as soon as possible, Also to all you people that are finishing school and finals Good Luck (today is my last day of finals but I still I summer school to help me get down credits for high school)


	11. Someone please help Lance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in the last chapter we see that when lance was still on earth he had a boyfriend and the boyfriend had yelled at lance to shut up a lot and made him feel bad (he was a bad boyfriend) and so when they are in space and keith leaves the team lance had no one to talk to so when he tries to talk to the others they are annoyed and yell at him to shut up, and now in this chapter you see keith comforting lance and yelling at the team along with the bom taking lance in as their own.

Prompt: in the last chapter we see that when lance was still on earth he had a boyfriend and the boyfriend had yelled at lance to shut up a lot and made him feel bad (he was a bad boyfriend) and so when they are in space and keith leaves the team lance had no one to talk to so when he tries to talk to the others they are annoyed and yell at him to shut up, and now in this chapter you see keith comforting lance and yelling at the team along with the bom taking lance in as their own.

3rd pov

 

Lance and Keith were currently still in Kultaneckers room, with lance in keith's arm held closely and tightly well tight enough to be counted as comfortable and secure, they both fell asleep after the small talk. 

 

Lance woke up slowly eyes blinking open as he realized that at some point fallen asleep and shifted lower and his head was laying lightly on keith's chest with keith's arms rapped around his lower back, Lance had his head laying on keith's chest and looking off to the side, lance's arms were sprawled around, one was laying above lance head and still on keith chest lance's other arm was rapped slightly around keith. 

 

Lance blinked before looking back up at keith and saw his cute sleeping face, lance felt a little bad for not telling keith about everything he had only mentioned that he hadn't talked to the others in weeks and how the others had been ignoring him but saying it in a way that placed all blame on himself, Lance still hadn't mentioned anything to do with  _Nate_ or is he was even going to mention him he also didn't mention bothering Krolia which he knows once he does keith will for sure hate him no questions asked so lance didn't mention it and just told him what was happening before keith had come home and after keith had left.

 

Lance sighed he knew he would have to tell keith eventually about what happened but he really wanted to keep this moment as long as possible it was the most contact he has had with a person in four weeks and sure that would make him slightly touch starved but he also didn't want to make keith uncomfortable considering the fact that keith was never a person for a lot of touch much less talk so lance would hold on to this moment as long as possible before keith kicks him out/ storms out or hates him. 

 

and all lance could think was that after keith left him which would be totally excepted and understandable, he would be all alone if it wasn't for Kaltanecker, but he would only be able to talk to the cow which didn't bother him he just wished that Kaltanecker could respond or something but he couldn't he was just a cow after all, Lance stiffened when a thought made it's way to his brain 'what if keith and the others get so mad that they leave me on a inhabitable planet with no resources so I can die' he was lightly shaking in keith's hold not enough to wake him up though and lance did everything to try and fight the idea that the others would leave him but he was having a hard time, lance felt the tears starting to make their way down his face and tried to relax enough so he will not bother keith and berried his head into keith's chest lightly trying to get back to sleep which he was eventually able to do. 

 

Keith woke up after lance had gone back to sleep and he woke up slowly but with also felt alert especially with the body he felt on top of him, keith lifted his head and looked to see lance's head and arm on his chest  when the memory of last night well technically this morning flashed through his mind, it made him angry and upset with how the others treated lance and it made his even angrier that they had put such an unhealthy mindset in lance that he blamed himself.

 

Keith tightened his grip on lance and felt the other boy lightly squeeze his side with the arm that was not on top of keith's chest of course it didn't bother keith that this was how they were sitting in fact he found it slightly comfortable  and also it made him closer to lance so win win. 

 

Keith shifted them into a sitting position so that lance he could actually look more at lance, keith was sitting and leaning against the wall lance was sitting on his lap in the bridal position with lance's head on keith's shoulder and keith's arms around lance's torso area and lance's arms in his lap and his legs just laying out straight with a slight bend in the knees (also this could be taken as a bi joke when you think about it because people say your half straight hahaha yea I know it's bad( also I hope this doesn't offend anyone if it does sorry.) When keith looked down at lance's face he noticed fresher looking tear marks and it made him worried 'what had made lance recently cry?'   was all keith wanted to know so that he could help lance and make sure he was okay and not hurt or anything. 

 

Keith lifted one of his hands so that it ran through lance's hair as the slightly younger boy slept peacefully, after a few minutes lance started to shift around in keith's arms and his eye's slowly opened he blinked looking around then up at keith, Keith smiled lightly down at lance in a comforting way. 

"Hey lance how'd you sleep" keith asked lightly 

lance seemed to take a minute to answer blinking slowly

"I slept okay, what about you?" lance asked but his voice was small as if he was scared to say something 

"I slept good"  

 

lance looked around more and noticed how they were in a new position and he lifted his hand and lightly rubbed his eye's and letting out a yawn trying to do anything to delay having to actually telling keith about the rest of stuff that happened. 

 

Keith seemed to notice that something was wrong with lance because he just pulled lance a bit closer and held him tightly that made lance feel warm and accepted "Lance what's wrong" keith asked lightly, Lance seemed to hesitate biting his lip and looking down before sighing and saying "I didn't tell you everything that has happened just what has happened between the time you left and got back"  keith looked at lance in confusion and nodded lightly in a way to try and get lance to keep talking, keith lightly took lance's hands in his own and rubbed the back of his hand lightly with his thumb. 

"well um you see" lance started he was hesitant and didn't know how to start lance took a deep breath in and sighed and "I um well to start when I was 15 I got my first and only boyfriend and well um I guess I was to much and I um was way to annoying and stuff" lance was stammering a lot cause he was very nervous that keith would hate him after he told him everything, Keith smiled softly at lance lightly squeezing his hands and saying "lance you not annoying or anything like that, you are amazing and kind and care so much about others and whoever this stupid person who thinks your annoying is dumb and obviously is unworthy of calling you their boyfriend" lance looked down a light blush ghosting his cheeks "well his name was  _Nate_  and well the thing about him was that he well he always was mad at me and yelled and told me that I was to annoying, fat , loud, weak and that stuff which is totally true because I know i'm really annoying and stuff but-" lance stopped talking when he felt a body collide with his own, keith had pulled lance as close as possible and was holding him tightly with all his life, "Lance you are NOT those things please listen and trust me when I say you aren't these things lance you are one of the strongest, beautiful, intelligent, skinny people I know and sure you can be loud but Lance that's what makes you you, you make people laugh by being loud and funny and you can be annoying BUT so can I and everyone else, you light up any room just by being there and when you make a joke sure most people groan but that's because there cheesy jokes that secretly we all love but didn't want to admit to liking the cheesy jokes"

 

 lance was frozen tears running down his face as he was held by keith, lance rapped his arms around keith and lightly sobbed into keith's shoulder and keith held lance as close to himself as possible not wanting to let go, lance let out small breathes and sobs as he continued " and.. and I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother her but I bothered your mom before dinner last night and I accidentally accused her of  potentially leaving you again but I was just worried for you and i'm sorry" lance finished letting out a breath and crying waiting for keith to hate him for keith to leave him and never talk to him and again waiting for him to be all alone and have to deal with always knowing he would bother and make people so annoyed that they eventually leave him, but it never came keith just tightened his hold on lance and said " lance it's okay you were just worried about me how could I ever be mad or anything like that when all you wanted was for me to be happy and safe I don't hate you lance and I never will" lance let out a shaky breath and held onto keith as tight as possible. 

 

"Let's head back to an actual room and get you more sleep" keith finally said after a good bit of time of them sitting on the ground holding each other, lance nodded into keith's neck and said "okay" keith stood up holding his hand out for lance to take and lance reached his hand up and they both got to their feet and stretched a bit before lance bit his lip and hugged keith before letting go and walked over to the door, keith smiled and walked next to lance and grabbed his hand and walked them down towards Keith's room cause it was closer and it didn't bother lance because it let him know keith would come back if he left, keith got to his room opened the door and let lance in first, "were you the one who kept my room looking nice?" keith questioned, lance blushed lightly and looked down nodding, keith led lance to the bed and helped him lay down but the minute lance's head hit the pillow he was out it made keith let out a small chuckle as he tucked lance in under the covers and leaned down and let his hand lightly move lance's brown hair slightly to the side and place a small kiss on his forehead, as he left the room he sent one last glance towards his bed a small smile on his own face as he saw lance peacefully sleeping.

 

once keith left his room his face hardened anger being the most current emotion because 'how dare they, How dare they ignore and do this to lance!' keith let out a growl as he made his way towards the common room were they had always met in the morning, he was also told by allura on there way out of the ship dock that is were they would meet in the mornings. Now what keith seemed to forget was that sure krolia and him had headed back to the castle but Kolivan was leaving later that night so he and the princess along with shiro could discuss things  about some new stuff that had been happening, so when keith came barging into the common room Kolivan and krolia were off to the side talking and the paladins minus coran were next to the couch laughing and talking. The others all looked up when they heard the door slam open, krolia looked at her son in confusion and Kolivan raised an eyebrow the other paladins looked at him with slight shock and confusion. Keith stormed up to shiro eye's hard and cold he grabbed the front of shiro's shirt and pulled the man down a bit so they were making eye contact "Keith what are you doing" it came from both shiro and krolia, keith glared at shiro and said "how dare you" so much anger in his voice everyone in the room flinched back a bit except for krolia and kolivan which were looking at the interaction between keith and the paladins with curiosity and confusion. "what do you mean 'how dare I'" shiro said with confusion and slight annoyance in his tone, Keith let go of shiro and turned so his glare was set at everyone making eye contact with every single one of them, "How dare you treat him the way you did" it made everyone freeze most in confusion other in shock, krolia and kolivan were the most confused. "who?" a growl left keith it made everyone look at him with shock "Lance, How dare all of you ignore him and treat him the way you did" it looks could kill they would all be dead, Krolia and kolivan looked at keith with shock and surprise, krolia thought back to the boy she had run into and how he seemed so nervous and apparently his friends had been ignoring him so that would explain some things... 

 

Kolivan on the other hand remembered meeting the Blue/red paladin 

_(flash back to that time after keith got back from the bom trials)_

_When Lance entered, Kolivan’s eyes, and the faceless masks of the other BoM members, turned to him. Lance didn’t let himself be intimidated. He marched up to the stern Galra and poked a finger in his chest._

_“Listen here buddy, I know you’re some bigshot  leader of secret Galra society, but Shiro and Keith went to you guys to try and form an alliance. I don’t care about your “trials” or whatever. All I care about is that one of my teammates came back hurt. The princess and everyone else might have forgiven you, but I haven’t. Friends don’t nearly kill each other just to prove themselves.”_

_“The Blades of Marmora are not friends with the paladins of Voltron. Our alliance is necessary to take down Zarkon, nothing more.”_

_“Nu uh. Nope. That’s not how Voltron works. You sign up with us, we’ll risk our lives for you. That makes us friends, and the other paladins are my family. If you do anything to hurt any one of them again, I’ll do everything possible to make sure you never get help from us again.”_

_“You do not understand how the Blades operate.”_

_“You’re right, I have no idea which is why I don’t trust you. Keith could have died all because you were trying to prove a point.”_

_“Our organization only survives because our members operate independently and with absolute secrecy. If a member falls behind they are left behind. We must give our lives to further our cause and make the sacrifices others cannot and will not. We do not take those sacrifices lightly. Keith appeared before us carrying the blade of one of our members. All we Blades have is our dedication to our cause, and our blades are a symbol of that. If his blade had been stolen it would have been an affront to everything we stood for. You may think our trials harsh, but he was adamant that he prove himself and his honor and to do that he had to be pushed to the very edge of his limits. You may not understand it, but he did.”_

_“He had to nearly sacrifice himself to prove his honor. You all sacrifice yourselves to further your cause. Why is everyone always trying to sacrifice themselves?” Lance asked, frustration evident in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair and paced a few steps away from Kolivan._

_“This is a war, paladin. Sacrifices must be made in war.”_

_All the wind left Lance’s sails and he slumped onto one of the couches._

_“So you just have to knowingly send your people to their deaths, and you’re okay with it?”_

_“We aren’t okay with it. We mourn every death, but we do what is necessary.”_

_“That really blows.”_

_“It does.”_

_“Are all you guys really okay?” Lance turned his face to look back up at Kolivan. His expression hovered somewhere between abandoned puppy and lost child. The combination was somewhat devastating and the BoM leader couldn’t help but soften._

_“We are strong.”_

_“Yeah you guys seem really tough. I don’t know if I’m that tough though. I mean, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when Red went crazy. I knew something was wrong with Keith and I didn’t know what I was going to do if we lost him and his stupid perfect mullet and his awesome body and amazing flight skills.”_

_“You care about the red paladin a great deal?”_

_“I mean… yeah I guess. Like I said, the paladins and Coran and the princess are like my family.”_

_“It seems like you feel something more for young Keith.” Kolivan had no idea why he was saying this. The blue paladin was disturbingly easy to talk to._

_“I… uhm, well. Sort of? I guess?”_

_“Would you like to tell me about it?” the Galra asked. Lance nodded and against his better judgment, Kolivan sat down._

_(Two vargas later)_

_“And then he got all upset because I didn’t remember this bonding moment. I got blown up! I barely remembered waking up and shooting that guy, but he expected me to remember him cradling me in his arms after I passed out. He’s so unreasonable. I mean trust me, I have about a dozen fantasies that start with Keith cradling me in his arms so that is definitely something I wanted to remember!” Lance said._

_“He does seem quite hot headed,” the galra sitting in front of Lance said. He was holding very still while Lance wound his mass of purple hair into a complex braid. Two other Blades were stretched out prone on the couches with face masks on and space cucumber slices on their eyes. Their hair had already gotten Lance’s treatment._

_“Why not just tell the red paladin how you feel?” Kolivan asked. He was sitting beside Lance, fingers running over the tail of the complex braid that had been made of his hair, wondering how he’d gotten to this point. He and his Blades were supposed to be resting or strategizing, but instead they were gossiping and pampering themselves with the blue paladin of Voltron. It seemed like magic how the young human could steer conversations where he wanted them to go._

_"are you kidding me I could never do that" lance responded "Keith doesn't and probably will not ever feel that way about me" lance looked down as he continued the braid_

_"well you never know until you try" kolivan said as lance finished the braid._

_(Back to the present)_

Kolivan had grown fond of the boy in fact many of the blade members had, so he was quite angry to hear that the others had been ignoring him. 

 

"Keith what are you talking about" Shiro said there was annoyance in his tone that made keith even angrier "I'm talking about the fact that you guys ignored lance so much did you even realize he hadn't said a word in four weeks!? That lance has been trying to make you all happy THAT LANCE HAS BEEN SUFFERING BECAUSE YOU ALL IGNORED AND YELLED AT HIM!!" it left everyone speechless Keith's eye'd shiro and took a step towards him and said "I told you what it was like to be starved and you yourself understood the feeling, And lance starved himself because he didn't think he deserved the food And he went days without eating thinking it would make all of you like him, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM!!" keith screamed in their faces, Krolia froze when she heard her son say that he had been starved, kolivan was shocked to hear all this. the paladins were frozen pidge and hunk let out a gasp 'we ignored lance for four weeks!'was what they were thinking allura was thinking 'How could I have not noticed' Shiro on the other hand didn't care "oh that would explain the nice quite that has been happening tell him to keep it up it's great not having to hear him complain and talk all the time" but shiro wasn't looking at he was looking above keith's shoulder but keith didn't notice and that's when they heard a snap, keith had slammed his fist right into shiro's jaw and sent him flying back onto the table they had in the common room and it broke on impact. what keith and the other paladins didn't notice was that at some point during keith's screaming lance had walked in he looked more awake than he had in weeks but still looked tired, Krolia and kolivan had noticed and shiro had to and was looking at him when he said lance should be more quite.

 

lance had shrunk under the words and rapped his arms around himself, kolivan had walked towards lance and put his hand on lance's shoulder, lance looked up at him with curiosity "yeah" he said quietly   "Lance just know you are always welcomed at the blade" lance was frozen before nodding and saying thanks, when keith punched shiro and turned to the others "anyone else" his eye's were hard and cold but filled with anger and worry everyone shook their heads quickly "good" and turned around only to freeze upon seeing lance, the others hadn't noticed as they had their head facing down in shame, keith looked at lance and saw the small tears in lance's eye's that lance wouldn't let escape, keith walked forward not giving any attention to the two blade member's next to lance, once keith was close enough he pulled lance forward and into a hug, kolivan and krolia looked at the two before looking at each other and than towards the other paladins who were to oblivious to notice that lance was in the room as they left the room in order to find lance and apologize, lance had berried his head into keith's shoulder and rapped his arms around him.

 

krolia looked at her son keith and lance as they embraced and sighed as she thought about what had happened, keith had apparently been starved as a kid and it made her feel horrible for leaving him and not only that Lance seemed to be her son's mate weather they realized it themselves or not, Kolivan was just surprised about what happened he looked over towards shiro and anger filled through his veins he wouldn't be acting on these emotions but he still was angry when he had first started growing fond of the boy he stated to see him as one of his own kit, to protect as his own like he would his own kit (kit just means like child/children,) and kolivan had also like krolia noticed that keith and lance acted a lot like how mate's would and it never bothered him as long as it never became a problem which he had a feeling it wouldn't ever be a problem. 

 

"Keith, lance are you to alright" Kolivan said suddenly, keith and lance quickly let go of each other both their faces flushed red as keith quickly answered "i'm doing just great" with a hint of sarcasm and a hint of truth in his voice, "i'm okay" lance had said looking down a small blush still on his cheeks. 

 

Krolia looked at her son before taking a few steps forward and hugging him tight, not tight enough to hurt but also not to strong so he could leave if he wanted, keith had frozen for a good bit of time before lightly hugging back. 

 

"Lance you know like I said earlier you are always welcomed at the blade" keith looked at kolivan in shock about what he said to lance, before a small smile broke through keith's face as he looked at lance then at krolia and kolivan, once krolia let go and was standing next to kolivan, "i'm staying with lance, so lance where ever YOU would feel more comfortable is okay with me" lance had looked at keith before looking at krolia and than looking down and said "the blade sounds like a good place and all but Red and Voltron" keith looked down he hadn't thought of that, "Well I guess I'm staying at the castle with you until voltron isn't necessary than you can pick were to stay" kolivan nodded and smiled lightly as krolia said "if you guys don't mind I would like to stay here as well but still go on missions with the blades of course" keith nodded and smiled lightly at krolia before saying "I would also like to still go on missions every once in a while" kolivan looked at them before saying "yes that can be arranged, and lance you are always welcomed at the blade" lance smiled lightly and said "thanks" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry this came out later than I had hoped but hoped you liked it I had a bit of trouble stating and ending this chapter so that's why the ending isn't the best, Have a good day!


	12. Lonely...but not forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so this chapter is about how lance had died in the omega shield incident along with how pidge and hunk have been treating lance and Keith finds out and yeah you guessed it he gets overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for it being so long since my last update I got in this slump and just had no motivation to write but as a thing I will be posting again tomorrow for a chapter for lance’s birthday!!

Prompt: so this chapter is about how lance had died in the omega shield incident along with how pidge and hunk have been treating lance and Keith finds out and yeah you guessed it he gets overprotective. 

 

Lance's POV 

I sigh as I sit down on the ledge of the cliff, we had just landed on a planet I think it was called cestrol or something like that I don't really remember, I had found the cliff when I was walking a bit away from the others if I looked back I would be able to see the campfire in the distance but out here you couldn't hear the others and honestly that's all I need right now, I don't know how much longer I can stand being ignored and laughed at and treated like a joke all the time, Pidge and Hunk were working on ideas for shiro's new arm but the thing is they keep making jokes at my expense more more lately I know I'm not as smart as them or talented but I wish they would take me more seriously, shiro has only been up for about a Varga before I left, I wanted to check on him but the guilt was to much quiznak why couldn't I have been smart enough to realize what shiro has been trying to tell me in the void place, why couldn't I have been smart enough to help the others, Allura, Romelle, and Coran were all talking about the Alteans, and Keith, Krolia, shiro, and yorak were all together, the space mice were also with the Alteans, so I was alone I didn't fit into any of the groups the smart, the gane's (shirogane kogane this includes his mom and wolf) or the Alteans so I went for a walk.

I had tried to tell them that I was going out for a walk but no one answered me so I just left I didn't plan on being gone for long incase they left earlier than planned but I couldn't help but think they wouldn't even notice if I was gone, the last few weeks have been hard I hadn't talked to the others to much mostly cause I didn't want to bother them but also because I didn't know how to, it hurt every time pidge and hunk made jokes about me but everyone laughed so at least they were happy I mean even if it hurt me I should just suck it up and ignore it if it makes them laugh it must be okay but... it still hurts, I sigh as I look out across the land under the cliff there were trees and a valley opening that had flowers I think it was hard to see from such a distance but it looked beautiful. 

3rd person POV 

Keith was helping shiro set up a tent when shiro said "hey Keith can I tell you something?" Keith looked up and said "yeah of course anything, what is it?" Shiro sighed looked down a frown etched into his face before looking back at Keith and saying "I think you should check up on lance" Keith blinked and tilted his head not that he was opposed to checking in on lance, no he cared very deeply for him but why was shiro mentioning it "not that I'm opposed but why" Keith asked, shiro sighed and looked at Keith and said "I was getting some of the memories from the clone and I noticed that he took almost all the anger out on lance and I don't know if the others intended to but it looked like they kept pushing him to the side and ignoring him and I think you would be the best to check on him because he knows you well but hadn't been ignoring him or anything" Keith froze wide eyed and said "yeah I'll check on him but will you be okay pitching the tent up on your own" Shiro chuckled lightly and said "yeah I'll be fine I can always go get the others if I really need to" Keith nodded before smiling lightly back at shiro and headed towards where the others were krolia and yorak were back near shiro but the tent they had been setting up was a bit away from where the others were so they didn't catch fire or anything like that, as he neared the others he noticed he didn't see lance the Alteans were on one side of the fire and pidge and hunk were on the other but lance was not near the fire, panic set through Keith quickly as he got closer and walked up to pidge and hunk and asked "have you guys seen lance?" They looked up at Keith frowning before hunk exclaimed "oh! Wait I think he said he was going on a walk or something" before shrugging and turning back to pidge to talk about science or something Keith didn't understand half of what they were saying mostly tuning them out as he thought, 'lance went on a walk how long ago was it that he left? Was lance okay? Did he get lost?' Keith frowned before walking forward and away from the group to look for lance when he was turning to look around he stopped when he noticed a shadow of someone, he walked towards the figure hand near his knife just in case, he lowered his hand though when he got close enough to distinguish features and noticed a familiar jacket and brown hair, he was a bit behind lance and walked to his side making a bit of noise with his feet so that lance knew he was there before sitting next to lance and placing his hands in his own lap and looking ahead at the nature below and in front of him, he dangled his legs off the cliff edge like lance was and leaned back on his hands a bit hoping to look opening and that lance could talk to him. 

"Hey" lance said with a small smile as he looked out in the distance "hi" Keith said back before sighing "how have you been" lance said suddenly, there was a hint of worry in his tone that made Keith smile lightly and said "I've been good I got to spend time with my mom and catch up with her and shiro is doing okay now, the real question is how are you lance?" Lance was smiling at first before Keith asked him how he was but lance stiffened when Keith asked before throwing on a large fake smile and laughing and says " I'm good sadly there isn't enough ladies that I can show off to" and he flexed his arm but Keith was looking close enough to notice the sadness in his face and eyes "lance" Keith started lightly grabbing lance's hands in his own once he placed them back down in his lap "you can tell me what's wrong, you can trust me... but if you would rather it be with someone else I can go get them but lance I know your not okay and that's fine but I want to help you" lance looked at him with wide eyes and then looked down and said "it's not important-" Keith squeezed lances hands to stop him and said "of course it's important lance it's bothering you therefore it's important" lance looked shocked before hitting his lip and nodding "well um it's just been a lot lately finding out lotor was evil, lotor betraying us, pidge and hunk constantly making fun of me, me dying, finding out shiro was a clone, that shiro had died-"

"Wait wait wait" Keith said "rewind what was that" lance looked down and said "Shiro dying?" Keith shook his head and said "no a back more" "shiro was a clone"  "no before that" lance looked nervous and said "lotor betraying us?" Keith gave lance a look and said " the two between 'lotor betraying us' and 'shiro was a clone" lance looked away and said "pidge and hunk making fun of me and me dying?" Keith's hand tightened around lance's hand and said "yes explain" lance gulped and says "well the pidge and hunk thing is just a joke and I'm being sensitive and it's fine it shouldn't bother me their my friends their just making jokes besides I kinda deserve it anyways and for the me dying it's seriously not a big deal it was just on the omega shield mission we had a bit ago and the plates separated and a lightening bolt thing was going to hit Allura and blue so red and I pushed them out of the way and.. well the shock killed me I guess but it's fine Allura brought me back so no damage I'm fine it was only for like 2 minuets at most, it's not a big deal you had to be stuck on a space whales back for two years and shiro was dead for months" lance finished head down and looking away 

Keith sat there frozen holding lance's hands tightly and finally blinked out of shock and said "Lance, pidge and hunk shouldn't be making fun of you and if it makes you feel bad you gotta tell them because nether of them would ever just think 'hey that's kinda mean' it's just not who they are and this is at no way your fault and you never deserve to be treated that way, lance you are so important to me and everyone else and pidge and hunk don't mean it in a rude way they just don't think it would hurt you" Keith was rubbing small circles into lance's hand with this thumb as he talked in a hopes to calm lance "and you dying is SO important I can't believe I wasn't told, lance you shouldn't have had to deal with this on your own and sure you only were gone for like you said 2 minuets at most that is still traumatic and could give you ptsd and you should never compare your pain to others because it's going to make you think yours in unimportant but lance it's so so important you DIED that's a big deal and I promise I will be here for you if you need someone to talk too" Keith reached forward and pulled lance against his chest in a hug that placed lance's head on Keith's shoulder and their arms around each other 

Lance let out a small sob and gripped onto Keith tightly shaking, Keith raised and arm keeping one around lance and placed the other on lance's hair and lightly stroked the back of it and rocking them slightly keeping him close. 

"Thank you" lance said once they parted, Keith smiled and said "always" Keith stood up holding his hand out for lance, once lance took it Keith pulled him up into a hug and they started their way back to the camp to talk to the others.


	13. ...happy birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it is lance's birthday and no one remembers except Keith who calls lance to wish him a happy birthday and maybe give him a surprised visit only to find lance is being ignored and no one celebrating (set before season 6 and it's a thing that the paladins make a big deal about birthdays because it's a thing that reminds them of home and gives them a little light during the war) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday lance! Sorry this is really angstly but I can’t help it

Prompt: it is lance's birthday and no one remembers except Keith who calls lance to wish him a happy birthday and maybe give him a surprised visit only to find lance is being ignored and no one celebrating (set before season 6 and it's a thing that the paladins make a big deal about birthdays because it's a thing that reminds them of home and gives them a little light during the war)  

3rd person POV

Lance's eyes snap open a large smile on his face as he sits up in bed, today was July 28th his birthday and the thing was about a month into their space journey Pidge had been able to convert the time to the alien time and fine out the dates and all that, but most importantly everyone on the castle took birthdays super important because well it was one of the only times they got to relax and have fun. So lance was super excited cause now he was also 18 he was an actual adult and it made him happy, lance jumped out of bed and quickly walked over to the dresser, they had gone to the space mall recently to get supplies and coran gave everyone some money to go and buy what they wanted so lance had bought some makeup stuff and an outfit like the one he had back on earth that he had not worn when they went to space, it was a blue turtleneck some black skinny jeans along with some fingerless gloves, he put on that outfit he hadn't shown the others his new outfit yet so he was excited to see their reactions lance also placed his signature jacket over the turtleneck, lance walked into his restroom to put on some of the makeup he added a bit if mascara to make his eyes pop ( that's what mascara does right? I know like nothing of makeup other than simple stuff like lipstick it's sad I'm turning 15 tomorrow and I'm a girl I feel like I should know more but I just don't know or care to much is that weird?) before looking at himself in the mirror, he bit his lip he thought he looked good but he was still worried about what the others thought lance took a deep breath in before a smile made its way to his face he turned around and left the bathroom and his room and headed towards that dinning room where hunk was most likely cooking breakfast like he did most mornings but lance had a secret hope that hunk would be making something extra special today. 

 

Lance made it to the dining room and saw it was empty so he made his way over to the kitchen and opened the door to see hunk making some food lance smiled widely and said "hey dude!" And waved hunk looked up not looking surprised about lance's outfit "hey what are you doing up so early" lance's eyebrows furrowed a bit before he smiled wider and said "well I wanted to be up early for this special day" hunk didn't look up from his task but looked confused "special day? What day is it at I forgetting something?" Lance froze eyes wide his breath Caught before he took a breath and forced happiness and said "nah just looking on the bright side nothing important is today" hunk nodded "well I have to finish with breakfast but have a good day" lance looked down and nodded before saying "okay! Talk to you later" and walking out hands in his pockets and head down thinking 'hunk forgot my birthday? I know he knows it him and pidge has found out my birthday at the garrison and shiro, Keith, and the Alteans learned about the date after we found out the dates' lance shuffled his feet clenching his hand and thinking 'it's not important lance I'm sure someone else might remember and at least wish you a happy birthday' 

Lance made his way towards the training room and looked in to see shiro fighting a bot just finishing with the level, lance walked in and said "hey shiro, how are you?" Shiro wiped the sweat on his forehead off with his arm and looked at lance with annoyance and said "fine shouldn't you be doing something important though" lance sucked in a breath and said "I will but I was just wondering if you noticed what today was?" Shiro looked annoyed and confused and said "no idea I don't care" he turned back to the training area and called "training level 34 start" and the level started lance looked back at shiro before heading out a small sigh of sadness leaving him 'how could I have thought shiro would care? He's to busy to worry about some stupid birthday, they all are.' 

Lance made his way to pidge's lab and squirms for a second outside the door he wanted to know if she remembered but he also didn't want to be rejected again, lance sighed and opened the door "hey pidgin!" Hey said with a large fake smile and joy in his voice pidge didn't look up from where she was tinkering "hey loser, what are you doing here?" Lance smiled and said "hey just curious do you know what day it is?" Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes and said "it's Saturday July 28th why?" Lance stiffened before smiling and saying "no reason just wanted to know.... well you seem busy so I'll come back later bye!" He waved her off and headed out, once he was out he looked down 'pidge knew the date but she still forgot my birthday, was it something I did that made them all think that I had a different birthdate or am I just that forgettable and unwanted' lance rapped his arms around himself and he made it to his final destination

The command center where Allura and Coran were, lance entered the room nervously and looked as he saw Allura and Coran working on something he almost backed out but instead he took a deep breath in and said "hey Coran, hey  
Allura" with a small wave they looked up for a second before looking back down at what they were doing as Coran said "lance my boy good to see you! What might you need?" Lance smiled lightly and said "do you know what today is?" They both furrowed their eyebrows and frowned and Allura said "I'm not sure why? From what I know there is nothing important today?"Lance looked down "no nothing important just me being weird" lance looked away and said "I better get going I think I hear hunk asking for help on breakfast, see ya later" he smiled and waved but once he got a bit away he sunk down to the floor a few tears leaving his eyes as he remembered what Allura said 'she was right nothing important is today I'm just over reacting and being dramatic' lance stood up dusted his jeans off and walked back to his room head down and hands in his pants pockets.

Once lance made it back to his room he sat down on his bed and pulled his legs against his chest and let out a small pained sound 'do the others want me off the team and this is just the easiest way of telling me so they still have time to look for a better paladin?' Lance laid his head in his arms and looked to the wall right when he heard his phone start to play the song 'far beyond' lance than bolted over and grabbed his phone the ring tone belonged to Keith and lance well lance had feelings for Keith ones he didn't plan to ever announce but still had them, lance pressed they answer button and said "hello" 

—————————————  
3rd person POV (at the bom base with Keith)

Keith smiled as he was granted a bit of leave so he could go and see how lance was on birthday he had to ask Kolivan a few days in advance but he was happy he was going to surprise lance and sure he didn’t have a present but hopefully his presence was enough, Keith was currently in a ship on his way towards the castle he was about 10 dobashes away when he decided to call lance, he picked up his phone and pressed lance’s number and his song ‘someone to you’ started playing it only took two rings before a small excited but quite voice said “hello” Keith smiled “hey lance! Just calling to say Happy birthday!” Keith didn’t know that on the other end lance had frozen from shock before smiling widely and saying “thanks, how are you? How have the blades been treating you?” Keith chuckled “I’m good, the blades been fine, what about you it’s your birthday after all you’re finally 18 how do you feel?” Lance was smiling lightly on his end and leaned against the back of his bed with his legs pulled against his chest one arm around his legs and the other holding his phone to his ears “I’m good excited to be 18” Keith chuckled and said “I bet, hey i got to go but I will talk later, promise” Keith was a little sad to hang up but he was nearing the castle and he needed to be able to talk to shiro or Allura without giving his surprise away “oh yeah okay, be safe on whatever you have to do, bye” Keith smiled “bye and you too” he quietly hung up right when he got the call to answer from the castle of lions.

————————————  
3rd person Pov (at lance’s area) 

Lance sighed happy but also said while setting his phone on the table, Keith had just called and he remembered his birthday it made lance so happy and even if Keith did have to leave he said they would talk more later, it made him excited someone and Keith at that wanted to talk to him! He forgot what that feeling was like, lance got up and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror and smiled even though he had cried a bit earlier his makeup wasn’t messed up. When he heard the door open to his room, he furrowed his eyebrows and got ready to attack if necessary but once he opened the door between the bathroom and his bedroom he froze cause standing in the middle of his room was Keith who was smiling largely at lance. 

“Keith” lance breathed out, Keith looked at lance and said “nice new outfit didn’t think you would be one for fingerless gloves but it looks nice, happy birthday” lance stood there frozen a small smile made it to lance’s face “thank you” his hands messed with each other they did that when he got nervous they would start to fidget and stuff. Keith looked confused at how quite lance was, he stepped forward to lance and hesitated not sure how to but eventually placed his arms around lance and into a hug. Lance had sunk deep into the hug and rapped his arms around Keith and placed his head on Keith’s shoulder and looked off to the side. 

After a bit Keith pulled back but kept his hands on lance’s forearms and said “lance what’s wrong?” Lance seemed to stiffen before laughing and saying “nothing mullet, what makes you think something is wrong” Keith gave him a look “lance please I want to help” lance looked down and mumbled something “lance I can’t understand mumbling” lance sighed but lead Keith towards the bed and sat down Keith sat next to him “it’s seriously not a big deal I’m just being over dramatic” lance said brushing whatever was bothering him off “lance it’s your birthday you can be as dramatic as you want plus I’m sure it’s a big deal” he lightly rapped his arm around lance’s shoulder, lance sighed but leaned into Keith’s touch “the others all forgot my birthday and didn’t even notice that I had a new outfit and I know it’s just my birthday and it’s not a big deal but I really wish that at least one of them remembered as well, thank you for remembering” Keith’s eyes flashed dangerously with anger but took a deep breath in and rapped his other arm around lance and pulled him towards his chest and lance complied sitting in Keith’s embrace “lance of course it’s a big deal they should have remembered and should have noticed the new outfit, it’s your birthday we always make big deals about birthdays why should yours be any different” lance seemed to freeze a small sound leaving him before he gripped on tightly to Keith and let himself be held by Keith “happy birthday lance”


End file.
